Percy Jackson and the Childhood Familiarity
by TidalMoon2003
Summary: Pertemis... Percy Jackson is the son of Poseidon and Amphitrite. He meets a beautiful goddess in the Olypian meeting and becomes an Olympian. After 5 years, Percy is a director of a camp hidden from the gods and Camp Half-Blood. Artemis has a hunt called 'Hunters of Artemis'. What happens when Artemis meets her friend again? Will his secret survive or will he be punished? COMPLETE!
1. Percy: I meet Artemis

_**Percy: I meet Artemis**_

Hi, I am Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon and Amphitrite, the next rightful heir to the throne of Atlantis. Honestly, I don't care about the throne. Currently, I am just glad that I am getting to go to Olympus. Oh, by the way, I am 10 years old.

I walk into my room to see a) my clothes sprawled on the bed, b) my Pegasus and my best friend, Blackjack. I rushed and put my clothes before being tackled to the ground by Blackjack. I chuckled and picked him up.

 _Milord, it's been so long since you left._

For some strange reason, I can talk to all the horses. Mom says that it's because my dad created the horses, but I am not completely convinced. Whatever, I like him and forget those who point him out.

"Blackjack, I was gone for an hour to get my hair done."

 _But it doesn't look any different_

"Because they failed."

 _Really? No way. I thought they would get it done for this time._

I chuckled and hugged him. Suddenly, the doors blasted open and I turned and looked at the door, "Dad, I know it's you."

Poseidon AKA my dad stepped forward and said, "Aww… I thought I got you for today." I grinned and leapt in his waiting arms and hugged him tightly.

We stayed in the embrace for several minutes before we got up and I picked up Blackjack. "Dad, Can I bring Blackjack over please?"

I could see that his reaction would be 'no', so I gave him my puppy eyes, knowing he couldn't resist it. I could see I was winning and he finally sighed and nodded.

I jumped up and down victoriously and held my father's hand with my free one and felt the feeling of being teleported. Without warning, I left his arm made my way to my favourite aunt's throne, Aunt Hestia's throne. As I made my way to her throne, I noticed a girl with auburn hair talking with a boy with blonde hair.

The girl skin was pale, her eyes were silver, and her hair were tied in a ponytail. She seemed deep in conversation with the boy. I don't know why but I felt jealous of the boy.

When I reached Aunt Hestia's throne, she looked down and smiled at me. I went and gave her a hug before sitting near the hearth. I noticed several flashes and noticed the Olympian gods had arrived. I looked at the gods. There were Zeus, Poseidon (my dad), Hera, Athena, Aphrodite, Demeter, Ares, Hephaestus, and Hermes. Aunt Hestia was sitting with me near the hearth.

I was busy helping Aunt Hestia stroking the coals that I did not notice a person coming and sitting next to me. I kept stroking when I felt an arm on my shoulder. On reflex, I instantly jerked up and brought out a dagger in a ready-to-attack stance. I noticed the figure was the same girl I was admiring.

I relaxed and went and sat next to her. There was another round of awkward silence before I broke it, "Hi, I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and Amphitrite."

She stared at me and after a few seconds said, "I am Artemis, Daughter of Zeus and Leto."

I held my hand in front and I saw her tense before relaxing and shaking my hand. After we parted our hands, Blackjack came and jumped on me making me fall on the ground. I began laughing and got up and straightened my clothes, "Blackjack, don't jump on me."

 _Milord, who is this hot chic here? Your girlfriend?_

I blushed and pushed him away saying, "Blackjack this is Artemis. Artemis this is Blackjack. Dad created him especially for me." I saw her admiring him so I asked, "Do you want to ride on him?"

She looked at me and nodded with a beautiful smile on her face. I led her to his back and picked her from the waist and put her on him. For a second, no one moved before Blackjack began moving making me walk beside him.

Artemis spoke, "So, you can talk with him?"

"I can talk with all horses."

She nodded and said, "Wow, I can talk to wolves and deer." I nodded and we kept walking, well Artemis wasn't really walking. After we got off, I heard my father calling me.

"I'll see you later Arty." She blushed and nodded.

I was confused but let it go and went and bowed to my father and then kneeled before Zeus. I kept my head down, so I couldn't see anyone's face but I could guess that they were all smiling. After a few seconds, Zeus said, "Get up Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon and Amphitrite. It seems that you are of age to be given your domains and powers."

I stared at them shell-shocked and dad had to shake me by the shoulders to get me out of my trance. I nodded and said, "I would be grateful for that, milord."

He nodded with a smile and started chanting, " **By the powers invested in me, I would like the fates to unlock the true powers within him and make him a god. By the Council of Gods, the child may become a god and may the domains and powers be given to him.** "

Suddenly there were three flashes and I saw three old hags moving. All the gods gasped and bowed before them. Of course, I didn't. They chuckled and said, in three voices, "Perseus Jackson, You are now the god of water creatures, ice, time, loyalty, swordsmanship and the minor god of the wildlife. You have the capabilities to become an Olympian God, if the council sees it fit."

I nodded and after they finished, I felt a lot of power course through my body. I almost felt like fainting but I kept my focus on the Gods and after a few minutes the feeling of dizziness went away.

I noticed that they had not flashed away and were looking at Artemis who was sitting by the Hearth. I called her, "Arty, these people wants to meet you. Come here."

The women gave me nods of agreement and said, "We are the Fates."

My eyes widened and I fell on my knee and bowed before them. They chuckled and looked towards Artemis. "Phoebe Artemis, You are the goddess of wildlife, maidens, the hunt, the moon and archery. You have the capabilities to become an Olympian God, if the council sees it fit." She nodded and bowed before them before walking to me and standing next to me.

Zeus came out of his shock and shouted, "Perseus and Artemis, please wait outside while the council decides on your addition to the Olympian Gods."

We nodded in sync and went outside. I leaned on the door while Artemis was jumping here and there, excited by her new powers. After a second, the doors opened by themselves making me fall on my back. "Ouch, how did you open?" I heard a beautiful, melodious laugh and looked at Artemis who was on the ground rolling around laughing.

I shook my head and forwarded my hand to raise her up. She gratefully took my hand and I helped her up and we walked to the Council and noticed that everyone was smiling at me and Artemis.

Zeus spoke up first, "Perseus and Artemis, the council has agreed to make you an Olympian god but you will have to swear loyalty to the council and the gods."

I spoke first, " **I, Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon and Amphitrite, swear my loyalty to the Olympian Gods on the river Styx.** "

There was thunder outside before it subsided and all the gods smiled at me and waved. I waved back and heard Artemis speaking, " **I, Phoebe Artemis, Daughter of Zeus and Leto, swear my loyalty to the Olympian Gods on the river Styx.** " There was thunder again and it too subsided. I noticed that I was now glowing white before I looked up and saw that I was the same height as the other gods.

I looked to my side and saw Artemis was the same size as me. I looked around the council and noticed a stark white throne with a clock on its top. I figured it was mine and walked towards it. Artemis was following me and I saw that her throne was between mine and Hermes'. I was between her and my dad, Poseidon.

I heard Zeus saying, "Well, to welcome the new god, there will be a party. Hermes, go and invite all the other gods. Poseidon get all the cyclops and mermen seeing that Perseus is the next rightful heir to Atlantis." They all nodded and flashed out, leaving me with Artemis.

I leaned to her ears and said, "Catch me if you can" and ran with Artemis chasing me. I laughed and after a while even she began laughing.


	2. Artemis: Camp Forgotten

_**Artemis: Camp Forgotten**_

I was hunting this new monster that all the Olympians are afraid of. But me? No. Well me and my friend, Perseus. We became friends when he let me ride on his Pegasus. Well, it's been 5 years since then. A lot has happened till now.

I have a group of maidens who have been abused by men and ran away. They are called the 'Hunters of Artemis.' We help poor maidens and kill the men who look at us like objects and try to misuse us.

Who am I? I am Phoebe Artemis, but I dare you to call me by my full name. I would prefer to call myself Artemis. I am the daughter of Zeus and the Titaness Leto. I have an annoying brother, Phoebus Apollo. Even he hates the name Phoebus.

Anyways, Percy and I have become great friends but from the past year, he has been avoiding me. Every time, I go near him, he teleports away. When I try to follow him, he just creates mist making it impossible to talk to him. I gave up trying to talk to him. If something is bothering him, he will tell me.

Back to where I was. I was hunting this beast who was so ancient, that even the ancient books don't know about it. It is said to be the last of the creatures. I was following its tracks when I came into a clearing where he was last seen.

I walked when I felt a presence near us, on a cliff. I followed it when it disappeared. Its strange. This is the third time it has happened. I guess it is time, I go there and see what the presence is I keep feeling over there.

I sprinted towards the cliff and saw a beautiful scenery. There was ocean which was reflecting the sunlight and there were sea animals swimming in the water peacefully. There was a rich variety of grass and trees. The animals were jumping around, excited that their mistress has come to them.

But what caught my expression was a huge house, similar to a mansion, standing on the edge of the cliff. I walked near it and sensed a lot of magic in this area. I took out my bow and notched an arrow.

I walked when I passed a lot of magic. _It was a barrier._ Inside, I saw a lot of kids rushing around here and there, some teenagers laughing and playing, some people sword fighting, some were doing archery (which was considerably better than Camp Half-Blood's).

I kept walking till I bumped into someone. I raised my eyebrow and saw a girl about 15 years old. She had blonde hair, dark blue irises and her skin was peach in colour. She had a dazzling smile and I realized she was the daughter of either Cupid or Eros. _Wait a sec, aren't they the same?_ _Or is it just my imagination?_ Meh.

I spoke, "Hello, I am Artemis. Who are you and what is this place?"

She looked at me strangely before saying, "I am Kaya. This is Camp Forgotten. You must be a new camper, right?"

I was going to shake my head before I thought, 'Maybe she will help me out over here. If I say, I am a goddess she might refuse to help me. I'll just reveal myself later.' I nodded my head and said, "Yes."

She nodded her head and waved back to her friends before leading me. She said, "This is Camp Forgotten, as I said before. Here all the children of minor gods and goddesses live. We first lived in Camp Half-Blood, but our Camp director moved us from there and made a camp over here."

I asked her, "Who is your camp director?"

She shrugged and said, "Why don't you ask him yourself? He takes care of us a lot. He makes us lunch and dinner and teaches us close combat. I have to say, he is pretty hot. Almost all the girls swoon over him, but he always says he is in a relationship with a woman."

I nodded and said, "Did he say her name?"

She bobbed her head and said, "Yeah, she is your namesake, Artemis, Goddess of hunt, wildlife, moon and many other things. Almost all the girls are jealous of her. I always wonder how he got in a relationship with the woman who hates men's guts."

I was seething with anger. How dare he say that I was his… _girlfriend?_ I shook my head and saw that I had reached the big mansion type house. I was going to move before I turned to Kaya and asked, "Who is your godly parent?"

She blushed and muttered something. "What?" I asked her.

She blushed harder and said, "Cu-Cupid."

"What's to be ashamed of that?"

She looked at me shocked and said, "Why aren't you making fun of me? I am the daughter of a minor god and being the daughter of the most minor god is not good at all."

"Did that _man_ say this to you?"

She shook her head, "No, in fact, he says that no matter who my mother or father is, the capabilities lie in my heart and if I am a kind-hearted person, then it won't matter if I am the daughter of Cupid or not."

I was shocked. A man said such good words to her? It is unheard of. Well, of course except for Perseus. I don't know why but I feel a connection with him over here. Its like he is close but also far.

I shuddered from the thoughts. _I am a maiden goddess. I cannot have feelings for a boy or a man, even if he is my best friend._ However, these words sounded so hollow that there would still be room if 10 deer made it their home.

I thanked Kaya and walked inside.

I was surprised to see that it was basically like a normal house. I expected the man to have put up his trophies and pictures showing that he was the greatest. But there was nothing more than a few books and pictures of gods and goddesses. There were all the Olympian gods and goddesses, including me, and all the minor gods and goddesses. I looked around the corridor and saw that the walls were full of portraits of minor gods and goddesses, even those who have faded and those I did not know existed.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a gasp behind me. I looked around and saw the man I was complimenting not moments ago. _Perseus._

 **A/N: That is Chapter 2. I know I said I won't update this as much as the other book, but I will still continue this book. Just that the previous book will be faster as I want to complete the book. I will update this book whenever I can. Thank you and sorry. Anyways, like and review.**


	3. Percy: Old friends

_**Percy: Old friends**_

I was walking to the 'Mansion' as campers here called it. It is pretty similar to the 'Big House'. Just that this was newer and grander.

I was heading to the mansion because there were rumours that a new camper walked in. I saw Kaya, a daughter of Cupid walking back from the mansion with a wide grin on her face.

I asked her, "Kaya, why are you so happy?"

She looked at me and, if possible, her smile grew wider and said, "We have a new camper. Truthfully, she is pretty."

I laughed at her and inquired, "Did she tell you her name?"

"Yeah, I guess it was Artemis."

I was shocked. How can she be here? No, if she is here then the prophecy is going to start soon. _No, I am just overreacting. She might be a demigod who just has a name of Artemis. Yeah, that's it._

I thanked her and rushed to the mansion. I opened the door and saw muddy footprints on the floor. _YES! Arty would not have come leaving such a visible trail behind her._ I smirked and continued following the trail. It led to the corridor with a door partially closed.

I could just hope it is not Artemis. All my hopes were crushed when I saw a girl of 12 years with auburn hair looking at the portraits of the gods. _It is Arty!_ I couldn't control the shocked gasp that came from my mouth.

She snapped her head at my direction and realization dawned on her face. Before she could say anything, I sprinted out of the mansion to the forest, ignoring the confused and panicked looks of the campers.

I hid in a tree that was covered nicely and was high enough for her to take her time to climb. I also chose it because I could see the camp. I looked around frantically and noticed that there was no movement of showing that Artemis followed me here.

I half hoped that she calmed down when I was proven wrong by a loud screech coming from the camp, "PERSEUS!" I looked at the camp warily. _Uh oh, she is so going to kill me._

Just then there was a flash of golden light and Apollo appeared with a notepad in his hand. I face-palmed myself. _Did he just walk in when Arty is angry? Oh well, don't worry Apollo, I will visit your tomb everyday and thank you for your sacrifices._

Apparently, I thought it loud enough for him to mentally hear it and he stiffened. I sent him a mental message, _Apollo don't look up._

Artemis was seething with anger and there was practically steam coming from her ears. Her face was red, and the animals were quiet. All the campers were watching with either fear or amusement.

I guess that they have figured it out. I would be dead if Kaya told her that I had called her my girlfriend.

Anyways, Artemis was walking toward Apollo and Apollo being a stupid god looked up. His eyes flashed with fear and he started moving back when Artemis pounced on him.

I expected her to beat him up, but she called out, "Perseus I know you are out there. Come out or Apollo gets it."

Normally, I would have left him alone and let him face her wrath but this time she had a dangerous glint in her eyes. I blame my loyalty.

I sighed and teleported in front of them, my hands in air, gesturing surrender. She threw Apollo to the side like he was a ragdoll. She began storming towards me, but I stood my ground.

She approached me and slapped me. She shrieked, "PERCY! YOU ARE SO FRIGGING DEAD NOW!" I gave her my trademark crooked grin and she calmed down.

I saw from the corner of my eye and saw Apollo getting up and approaching us. I turned to him and shook my head and sent him a message, _I will tell her after dinner. Go and inform Hestia that Artemis is here and that we might need to strengthen our forces now._

He nodded his head grimly and flashed out. His disappearance made Artemis madder and she said, "Where did he go? Where is here? Percy what are you doing here? Why have you been avoiding me? Where am I? Does the whole council except for me know?" She asked the last question with disappointment.

I shook my head and said, "For the last question, no, only Apollo, Hestia and Poseidon know about this camp." She breathed out visibly, before opening her mouth about to say something. I raised my arm, silencing her, and said, "I will answer the rest of the questions after dinner. Come on."

I grabbed her hand and pulled her with me. We entered the dining hall and sat at the head table and after a few minutes, the campers entered muttering excitedly and throwing me sly glances, which, unfortunately, did not go unnoticed by Artemis.

She turned to me and asked, "Why are they throwing us sly glances?"

I looked down ashamed and before I could reply she slammed her fist on the table and said, "I remember. Kaya told me that YOU said that I am your girlfriend."

I continued looking down and nodded. Then I spoke, "I used your name as I did not like the campers following me and asking me to be their boyfriend. So, I decided to say that you are my girlfriend. That way they won't annoy me."

She nodded and began eating her food. After we finished, I flashed us to the edge of the cliff. I enclosed us in a soundproof barrier and turned to Artemis who was looking at me strangely.

I sighed and said, "Arty-"

She interrupted me by saying, "Artemis."

I felt a pang of pain in my heart as I lost my friend. I shook it off and forced a smile and said, "Artemis, first of all, its nice to see you again."

She did not reply and said, "Fuck you Percy. You said that you would be at my side as my best friend and then you begin giving me cold shoulder. I approach you and you flash away. Then, I am hunting and find that _this_ is where you stay. Why? Explain to me Percy."

I exhaled and said, "Because a prophecy has been issued about you and me."

She looked shocked and said, "What is the prophecy?"

" **Time makes a camp**

 **Moon creates a hunt**

 **Time and Moon together**

 **Should be blunt**

 **Forgotten will rise**

 **In anger or happiness**

 **Determined by moon's time."**

I recited, cutting the last few lines. She looked shocked. After a few seconds she said, "I am the moon but who is the time?"

I face palmed and said, "Yup, you forget your ex-friend's domains as fast as one can say 'Zeus'."

I felt another wave of pain when I said ex-friend, but I shrugged it off. She frowned before she hugged me. I was shocked, but I hugged her back. After she got off, she said, "You are still my best friend."

I smiled back and said, "Anyways, I was avoiding you to make sure the prophecy doesn't pass."

"But why do you not want the prophecy to pass?"

'Because if does, then you will die.' I thought but, on the outside, I said, "I have a feeling it won't be good."

She nodded and said, "Well the first few lines are clear. I am the moon, you are the time. We have to be together and be blunt?"

She looked at me hopeful for answer, but I shrugged and said, "I don't know."

She nodded sadly but continued, "The forgotten can be this camp. Oh yeah, by this camp. What is this camp?"

I turned to her and grinned.

 **A/N: That is Chapter 3. I am just updating this story slowly, but I am not giving up, okay? Anyways, please like and review.**


	4. Artemis: The reason behind Camp

_**Artemis: The reason behind Camp**_

He turned to me and grinned. Knowing him from 5 years gave me an idea that I gave him something to talk about. I groaned, and he began talking, "This is Camp Forgotten. You know, the kids of minor gods are always stuck in Hermes cabin? Well, remember when I voiced my protest?"

I answered, "Oh yeah, how could I forget that?"

 _*Flashback*_

 _I was sitting in my throne bored, staring at the person sitting next to me, Percy. I placed my hand on his, but he didn't even notice me. He was anxious for some reason and his forehead was covered with beads of sweat. I shook his hand and asked, "What's wrong?"_

 _He looked at me and said, "You will know in a second."_

 _After a second, I heard my dad shout, "Anything to add?"_

 _Percy's hand left mine and I felt sad for some reason. Sure, we were friends but is it wrong to wish that we could be more?_

 _I shook my head to clear the thoughts before hearing what Percy was saying. He said, "Milord, I have been brought to attention that the children of minor gods and goddesses are not being claimed as their parents don't have a cabin in Camp Half-Blood. I wish to request all the gods to think and take actions as you see fit."_

 _I saw father thinking about it before he shook his head and said, "No, my nephew. If we give cabins to minor gods, then they might make plans to overthrow the Olympians."_

 _Percy looked shocked, but he nodded. Seeing as no other arguments were being raised, he dismissed the council, and everyone teleported away except for Percy, Apollo (who became a god the next day after Percy and I did), Hermes and Hestia stayed along with me._

 _I noticed they were whispering inaudibly and then all of them teleported together with did seem suspicious, but I spared it no other attention._

 _*Flashback Ends*_

"So?" I asked.

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly before saying, "Well, I decided to make this camp so that if need be, we will fight for Olympus. This will also prove useful as not many minor gods and goddesses will go to the enemy's side as they wouldn't want to fight their own children."

I nodded in understanding and asked, "But you would need help for the barrier and all that stuff to hide yourself."

He grinned again and said, "Well, I asked Hecate to make the barrier, Morpheus to make sure no one saw us in their dreams, Apollo for Archery, Hestia for food and Hermes would deliver us any news from the minor gods. Surprisingly, they all agreed and helped me out and even helped me keep it a secret."

My eyes widened, and my jaw was probably touching the floor. I stuttered, "Y-Yo-You d-did a-all th-that?"

He nodded and what I did next surprised me more than him. I hugged him and pecked him on the cheek. I blushed when I realized what I did and looked at him, but he was in a kind of daze. I waved my hands in front of his face, but he stayed in the same daze. I shook my head. _Boys._

I got up and straightened my clothes and cleared it of any dirt and said, "Well, I better head back to the hunters now. Would you mind if I brought the hunters here?"

He snapped from his daze and narrowed his eyes at me. He said, "Make them promise to keep this a secret. Only then can they enter." I nodded, and he smiled and hugged me before I teleported myself back to the hunters' camp.

I saw the hunters sitting around the campfire talking excitedly, whispering in each other's ears. I walked and coughed announcing my presence. All the murmuring instantly stopped, and everyone turned to look at me.

I began, "Girls, I have come across a new camp which is hidden from most of the gods. However, it turns out that the camp director is actually my friend. So, he has requested that I make you swear not to reveal the camp. So, please swear on Styx that you will not reveal its locations without his permission."

All the younger hunters immediately swore but the older hunters looked hesitant. I said, "It also happens that the older hunters know this director, personally."

All the hunters looked confused but they swore and went to their tents to sleep. I sighed, _Percy, what are you doing? You know this is dangerous._ With that I began pondering over the prophecy that Percy told me about. I had a feeling that he cut some part out.

He said, Hestia and Apollo know about this. Apollo. I teleported to Apollo's temple and pounded on his door.

He opened it rubbing his eyes with his fists and asked, groggily, "What is it, lil sis?"

I was steaming but stayed calm and said, "What was the prophecy that you told Percy? And don't lie." I said the last part when his hands started twitching and sweat began coming from his forehead. He snapped his fingers and he was now in his 15 year old form wearing a blue jean and a yellow t-shirt. He began fidgeting and said, "I… don't know?"

I shook my head and summoned my knife and pinned him against a wall and said, "Tell me now, or spend a decade in Tartarus."

He nodded and said, "Fine." With that green smoke came out of his mouth and his eyes turned green and he began,

" **Time makes a camp**

 **Moon creates a hunt**

 **Time and Moon together**

 **Should be blunt**

 **Forgotten will rise**

 **In anger or happiness**

 **Determined by moon's time**

 **Moon loses what it values most**

 **To someone she treasured**

 **Above World's cost**

 **Titan of time rises**

 **Sacrificing the time god**

 **To the worst hell**

 **But moon shall save him**

 **For love or anger.** "

I was shocked when he said that, that I did not realize Apollo teleporting me back to my camp and I subconsciously lay down on my bed and tried to sleep but it abandoned me.

The only thoughts that revolved around my mind was,

 _Who do I consider above the World? And I will lose something that I value the most? Please don't be the hunters. But the last lines were clear. Percy will be sacrificed to the Titan of Time, and I must save him._

With that I lost consciousness and slept.

 **A/N: That was chapter 4. Hope you liked it and I am sorry for the delays. Please drop and review and follow or favourite my book.**


	5. Percy: Orion

_**Percy: Orion**_

 _*Three days later*_

Its been too long since Arty promised to come. She said she will come the next day, but she never did. The other two days passed with me waiting for her.

I was sitting in the Mansion when a bright flash interrupted my thoughts. Out stepped a weary and tired Apollo. But his eyes held unconsiderable hatred and anger.

He sat down next to me and said, with gritted teeth, "Sis said that she would take some time before she comes here."

I was confused and asked, "Why?"

To my surprise, he stiffened and was about to speak when a loud horn interrupted us. Apollo glared at the door and said, "I am gonna go now. Good luck Percy."

I rose my eyebrows at his 'Good Luck' but nodded and waved him goodbye.

I walked to the door and opened it and saw several girls wearing silver parkas walking along with- I let out a pained gasp- a boy.

I noticed how Artemis and _him,_ were so close to each other talking and _he_ even had an arm around her waist. I felt my heart break into two, but I kept a calm façade.

The girls noticed me, and I saw the older hunters get a glint in their eyes and soon I was engulfed in a BIIIIIG hug.

I chuckled at their antics and noticed all the younger hunters looking at us in shock. I got the hunters off of me and went to new recruits and said, "Hello. I am Percy, Son of Poseidon, God of Water creatures, loyalty, ice, time, swordsmanship and minor god of wildlife. The older hunters know me because I am Artemis' best friend."

The newer recruits' jaws fell to the ground as they looked at me in visible surprise. I felt Orion stiffen and pull Artemis tightly against him. I almost growled but I calmed myself as I looked at him with a critical eye.

He had mechanical green eyes and his face was full of scars. I am sure I heard about him somewhere. I extended my hand and said, "I am Perseus. Call me Percy."

He shook my head and said, "I am Orion, Son of Poseidon." My eyes widened as I discovered his heritage. I gritted my teeth and thought, ' _Dad had a demigod child? Well at least it's not Orion's fault.'_

I nodded at Orion and turned to hunters who seemed to have gathered themselves. A hunter, Phoebe, came forward and asked, "Percy, where are we?"

I said, in a dramatic tone, "We are in… CAMP FORGOTTEN."

The hunters rolled their eyes while the new recruits flinched at the tone. Artemis slapped me on the back of my head, earning an 'OW!' courtesy of me.

I glared at Artemis who looked at me with a straight face without wavering.

I turned to confused hunters and explained them everything about the camp. By the end, almost all the hunters were dazed, and I sighed and waited till they came out of it.

It didn't take long, and I created a cabin for them (Yeah, I can do it). I told them to go to their cabins and that no boy will step even near their cabin. They nodded gratefully and left.

I held Artemis back and Orion stayed back too. I told him to go but he shook his head and wrapped his arm around Artemis a lot tighter and I could see that she was getting a little uncomfortable.

I was about to point it out, but Artemis beat me to it, "Orion, can you please loosen your hold? You are squeezing me."

Orion turned and said, "Oh ok. Sorry." He loosened his grip.

I silently pleaded to Artemis to tell Orion to go ahead. Thank Chaos, she understood and said, "Orion, you go ahead. I'll be there later." He seemed uncertain and he glared at me in jealousy before nodding stiffly and walked to the cabin.

I turned to Artemis and said, "Arty, I thought the hunt is only for girls?"

She looked at Orion dreamily before nodding and saying, "Yeah. Only for maidens."

"Then why is Orion in the hunt?"

She snapped out of her dreamy look and narrowed her eyes at me before saying, "Orion isn't just anybody. He is my boyfriend."

I could literally feel my heart breaking into million pieces. I looked away to avoid her from her finding out about my heartbreak.

I said, in my best confident voice I could muster, "That's nice. Why don't you go and spend some time with your _boyfriend?_ "

She didn't seem to notice the venom in the word 'Boyfriend' and nodded before heading to her cabin.

 _So that is why Apollo was angry. Artemis got a boyfriend. Well, he never could let any boy get near Arty. Except me, of course._

There was something suspicious though. I know I have heard about him somewhere. Where could I have heard about him. _Hmmm…_

Aha Hermes.

I summoned Hermes and said, "Hermes, who is Orion?"

He seemed confused but said, "He is suspected of an attempt rape of Merope, daughter of the king Oenopion. He was thrown off the island and he stumbled upon Hephaestus' forge where he managed to charm Hephaestus into giving him mechanical eyes. His current location is unknown. Why do you ask though?"e e

I shook my head and said, "Nothing. I was just curious. That's all. I heard a new camper mutter his name and I thought it sounded familiar." I lied and hoped he wasn't able to tell the lie.

He accepted it and said, "Well, good luck with this camp. I need to go now before dad gets the idea that I am being jobless."

I nodded and said my farewell to him before flashing to the Mansion and I cried my heartbreak to sleep.

 **A/N: And there is a twist. I am so evil. I don't know if you have it right, but Dionysus is not an Olympian yet. He is a minor god right now. The only Olympians right now are Zeus, Poseidon, Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, Percy, Hestia, Hera, Athena, Aphrodite, Ares, Hephaestus, Demeter. Although Hestia likes to spend her time near the hearth, but she does have her throne. I'll make Dionysus an Olympian in the next chapter, probably. Cya till next time.**


	6. Artemis: Time gets removed

_**Artemis: Time gets removed**_

I was fighting several emotions right now. Love, anger and frustration. Frustration being the dominant as I tried to make Percy jealous by trying to be close to Orion. _Awfully_ close.

I thought that there would be a reaction if he saw me and a boy together but if he felt anything, he didn't show it. I remember what Kaya told me when I came here, ' _Almost all girls swoon over him.'_

That didn't suit right with me. Plus there was the prophecy which would make things more complicated, so to make sure Percy doesn't get a girlfriend, I decided to get a boyfriend.

So three days earlier when I left and told the hunters of us coming here, I decided to sought out a boy. Rumour had it that Poseidon had a demigod who was pretty good at archery. I tried sensing him around Greece but to my surprise, found him near us.

So, I decided to seek him out. I talked to him and acted like I was interested in him and then he asked me to be his girlfriend. I couldn't help but smirk as it made my job way easier. I nodded and the next day, Apollo came like his usual immature self till he noticed Orion.

They both argued a lot before Apollo flashed away, no doubt going to tell Percy. I needed to stop him so I flashed with the hunt to the camp and here we are now.

I am having to seat in the lap of Orion (as much as I hate it), and Percy isn't even showing a reaction. But the other campers sure as hell are glaring at Orion, including the hunters. _Seems the hunters don't like him._

I saw Percy looking at me so I started talking with Orion and then hugged him, to Orion's confusion and saw from the corner of my eyes, Percy looking away.

I smirked after finally reacting. I looked at Orion and felt disgust. He wasn't even handsome and I know for a fact that he isn't even half of who Percy is. I can't wait for the day when Orion leaves.

Suddenly, I got summoned to a meeting and saw that Percy had already teleported. I felt a pang of hurt that he left me alone but I crushed it down and teleported to Olympus.

I sat on my throne and noticed Percy sitting stiffly and not like his carefree attitude. I asked, "Percy what's wrong?"

He jumped slightly hearing me but then shook his head and said, "Nothing… Absolutely nothing Artemis."

I frowned as he used my name and slipped my hand on his but he took his hand away, as if to avoid contact with me.

I would have inquired more if not for Dad doing his dramatic entrance. He boomed, "Olympians. Before we proceed to the reason of this meeting, does anyone have anything _important_ to state?"

His tone clearly stated that it should be a life-threatening case if the topic was to be said. All the gods shook their heads and he had a smug look on his face as he said, "Son come in."

The doors of the throne room opened and in walked my half-brother, Dionysus. Father was so proud of him because he invented wine. He kept talking about how wine was a weapon but none of the others seemed to take him seriously.

But watching him now was a shock to almost all of us as we saw him striding in the throne room like it was his home.

Dad watched him proudly before addressing the council, "Olympians, I present to you Dionysus, god of wine, winemaking, grape cultivation, fertility, ritual madness, theatre, and religious ecstasy. I move that he be made an Olympian."

This surprised everyone as this was not stated by the fates yet he was forcing everyone to agree to him. When he noticed no one accepting his command, his face grew red as a tomato and he threatened, "I AM YOUR KING. AND YOU ALL WILL DO AS I TELL YOU TO. SO ACCEPT HIM IN THE COUNCIL. RIGHT NOW."

This led to almost all the gods raising their hands, all except Percy and Poseidon. We all knew that Dad wanted Dionysus on the council to get more people to follow his decisions and turn the vote to his behalf.

Zeus glared at the gods before smirking in the direction of Percy. He said, much to my horror, "Well, now that it is decided that Dionysus will become an Olympian, I am taking back the Olympian status of Perseus. He will now only be a minor god and his throne and palace will change to follow Dionysus. Any objections?"

Several hands shot up, only to fall back down at Zeus' glare. Poseidon jumped up and said, "No, you won't take my son off the council for your son who is already asleep on the floor."

Truthfully, Dionysus was laying on the ground, apparently asleep. I was ashamed of him and by now way would I accept him in the council. I glared at father and said, "Dad, please rethink your decision. Perseus has done nothing wrong and his domains are powerful. You cannot expect to remove him from the Olympian Council."

He turned to look at me and narrowed his eyes. He said, "Why do you support him daughter? I know you two are best friends but you never stepped up to him before, so why now?"

 _Because I have started to love him._

I stuttered and said, "Cause this is a big matter and I wont let you take away my best friend."

This time Apollo spoke, "I second the vote."

I glowered at Apollo and said, "Of course you do. You were always jealous of Percy because he is way better than you and he is my best friend. You know you are the kind of male, my hunters and I hate? My hunters and I accepted him and even some of my hunters consider him a big brother."

He flinched at the words but an unlikely voice said, "I'll step down if it will prevent war."

I stared at Aunt Hestia who, though had tears, looked at father in a pleading way.

I was about to object when Percy beat me to it, "No Aunt Hestia. I cannot ask you to step down from your throne. You deserve your throne. If anyone should get down, its me," he turned to father and said, "I know why you are taking my status but know this, When you are in need, don't expect my help."

With that he flashed away and the throne changed to look like wine and grapes. Dad turned to Hermes and said, "Wake him up and tell him to go and sit on his throne."

Hermes nodded, albeit reluctantly, and flashed to his side waking him by kicking him in the face and telling him to sit on his throne.

He nodded and sat on it as he grew to our size and then promptly fell asleep. Almost all the gods were glaring at him as he slept through the meeting.

I couldn't help but think, _Father has doomed us all._

 **A/N: And wrap. I am kind of lost but just to have this story a bit different, I will have Artemis kill Orion in the next chapter or maybe next-to-next chapter.**


	7. Percy: Karma's a bitch

_**Percy: Karma's a bitch**_

I flashed back to my camp and I was super pissed. And guess who decided to come to talk to me.

Yep, _Orion._

I forced a smile and said, "Hey."

He immediately glared at me and said, "Hey dude, I don't like you. I know you might be Artemis' best friend but I don't want you to be anywhere near her. Got it?"

I scowled at him and said, "What's your problem?"

His glare intensified and he replied, "My problem is you. Artemis is mine and I wont let you take her away from me."

I replied, "Orion, she is an independent woman. She can do whatever she wants and I'll talk to her because she is MY best friend. So how about you not threaten me and do something productive?"

With that I shoved him away and walked to the woods, not in the mood to deal with the campers. Don't get me wrong, I like them as friends but they are a bit too whiny for my liking and I don't want to deal with their so-called problems right now.

I kept walking till I reached a clearing and I flopped down on the ground and lay, closing my eyes and just enjoying the feeling of peace and tranquillity. I always felt at harmony whenever I was near forests or water. I guess my minor domain of wildlife proved to be useful after all because in the matter of hunting or anything, I am as good at it as Zeus is for not being arrogant.

I sighed and gathered my thoughts from the past week. Just when everyone was getting settled, Artemis comes to the camp and then so many things happen. Now I am just a minor god with no power in the council.

"You aren't having second thoughts of saving Olympus, are you?" a familiar voice said.

Without opening my eyes, I said, "Nah, I am just wondering how things went from peace to hell within days."

Apollo came and sat next to me and said, "I am sorry Perce, I wanted to help-"

I waved him down and said, "Relax Apollo. I know why you did it and I am grateful for it. Now I can focus on the prophecy and not worry about having to deal with Zeus anymore."

I could feel his smile from here. Just goes to show how warm his smile is that I could feel it till here. I said, "Would you stop smiling? I'll get a sunburn if you keep it up."

I could feel him rolling his eyes as he stopped smiling and lay next to me. I opened my eyes and turned to Apollo and said, "Have you talked to Orion?"

His expression turned to disgust and he said, "Yeah. We had a few arguments when I went to tell Artemis to come here. He is pretty full of himself."

I agreed to that and said, "I don't trust him at all."

He nodded and said, "Me neither. I don't know what Artemis sees in him. He isn't even handsome. The only good thing about him is his archery which isn't even that good. Its just decent but she likes him because he is the first son of Poseidon who can do archery."

I replied, "Gee thanks for reminding me."

He smiled at me sheepishly and I rolled my eyes at him and stared back at the sky.

I closed my eyes when Apollo suddenly said, "Percy I have an idea."

I rose my eyebrows in question as he was shaking with excitement. He answered, "We can trick Artemis into killing Orion before Orion does something."

My eyes widened and I shook my head and said, "I am not going to have you kill Orion."

He replied, "Artemis will kill him, not me."e H

I still shook my head and he kept saying excuses before I finally relented and nodded. He literally hugged me to death when I said yes.

He flashed away shortly after and I picked myself and walked back to the camp. Everyone was probably seated at the dining pavilion so I made my way to the Mansion and looked at the pictures of the demigods.

I heard a voice say, "Percy."

I turned around, ready to bring out my sword as it's the only weapon I am good at. I breathed in relief as I saw the familiar silver looking at me in worry. I smiled at her and she gave me a sad smile before coming and hugging me.

I hugged her back, enjoying the smell of forests from her and I felt calm. It felt like there was no prophecy, no problems. Just Artemis and me. Alone. Like before.

I sighed at my impossible dream and pulled out of the hug and saw a flash of hurt through her eyes but it was so sudden that it could have been classified as imagination.

I greeted, "Artemis."

She nodded and said, "Percy, are you ok?"

I looked at her questioningly but shrugged nevertheless. I said, "Never been better."

She seemed to pull back slightly at my sudden coldness. She stepped forward but I stepped backward. _What is she doing? Is she playing with my feelings, trying to make me love her but know that she wont love me back?_

I turned away and walked off, not realising the symbolism.

I didn't know what I was doing at the time but I realised later on that I hadn't just walked away from Artemis. No, I had walked away from our deep friendship.

 **A/N: And there it is. The next chapter. Don't worry the pairing is still Pertemis. I just thought they were going too fast, so I had their friendship be strained and the next chapter, Orion is going to die! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! DIE ORION! Anyways review.**

 **Actually, I'll make a deal with you guys. You guys review and I will type the next chapter faster and make it slightly longer. But you don't and I'll take a loooooooooong time in updating the next chapter. So the future of next chapter is in your hands people.**


	8. Artemis: Death of a sea child

_**Artemis: Death of a sea child**_

I felt my heart shatter when I saw Percy walk away. I understood the symbolism. _He walked away from our friendship. From us._

I straightened up, despite how much I wanted to curl up in a ball and cry at the loss of my best friend and walked out of the Mansion, putting on a brave façade. It wouldn't do good to act weak or to show vulnerability.

I am Artemis, the Olympian goddess, not some weak mortal who cries over a loss of best friend.

But I couldn't. no matter how much I wanted to.

But if he wanted space, then that's what he will get. He wants to stay away from me? Fine. But he will need to come and talk if he wants to reconcile.

 ***Time Skip***

Days passed. Percy never talked me. Every time I approached him, he would be talking with someone. It didn't take Athena to figure that he was avoiding me. Not only me though, he was also avoiding Orion.

We were the only people he was avoiding. He talked to the hunters and even managed to get the newer recruits to look up to him as an older brother.

I was jealous, I won't deny it. Everyone got to talk to him but me. Something had happened while I wasn't here and it was between Orion, Percy and me which was strange.

I was talking with my hunters about where to go when Orion got up and walked out without warning.

I narrowed my eyes and followed him, much to the confusion of my hunters but they didn't follow me.

I followed him to a clearing where Percy was sharpening his sword. Orion drew his and put it in front of Percy, on the level of hi neck.

Orion spat, "I told you to stay away from Artemis."

Percy looked up, not at all fazed by the sword pointed at his neck. He got up casually, before disarming Orion with his hands. It was so fast that I didn't even see it.

When Orion realised, he didn't have his sword, he tried to punch Percy. Keyword: Tried. Percy dodged it before tripping him onto the ground and materialising a dagger and holding it at Orion's throat.

He said, coldly, "I know what you said. I am staying away from Artemis but not because of you. Sure, you are one of the reasons but not completely. So next time, think before you challenge a god of swordsmanship."

Orion nodded vigorously and Percy got off him and gave him back his sword. I flashed away before they could realise, I had watched their interaction. I was furious.

 _HE TOLD PERCY TO STAY AWAY FROM ME! I WILL KILL HIM._

 _No, Poseidon will punish you and your hunters if you do. Just wait for him to mess up._ My logical side said.

I waited for Orion to come and soon, he did. I glared at him and asked, "Where were you?"

He froze before saying, "Percy called me and then threatened me to stay away from you. When I refused, he started attacking me. I defended myself and came here where I know he won't attack me."

I nodded on the outside but on the inside, I was making plans on how to kill him. He was lying right to my face.

I got up and looked at the sky and muttered, "I wish Orion dies. I don't want him here, but I don't want to incur Poseidon's wrath."

The sky rumbled slowly, and it seemed comparatively brighter before it faded back into normal.

I shook it off and went to do the chores. We were going to move tomorrow after all. We have never stayed in any camp for longer that 2 weeks, so the girls were getting bored here and wanted action. So, I needed to pack my things and help the newer recruits before getting my assignment from Dad.

After finishing the packing, I saw Percy walking towards us. My hope raised that he might finally talk to me, but he walked past me, ignoring me. I looked down but saw him hugging all the other hunter's goodbye.

After farewells, we left. I looked back to see Percy looking at me and waved. I waved back, glad that he wasn't completely ignoring me. The second we were away, I scooted away from Orion.

 _Now I just need to figure out how to get rid of Orion._

"Orion, I need you to leave the hunt."

All the hunters stopped and looked at me with wide eyes. Orion looked at me in shock before he narrowed his eyes at me and asked, "What did you say?"

I answered, icily, "I need you to leave."

"Why?"

"Because I know what you did. You asked Percy to stay away from me. You raped Merope which ended up in you being blinded. I need you to leave. Leave!"

"But…"

I shouted, "LEAVE!"

He looked at me coldly and without a word left. I glared at his direction before sighing and walking forward, ignoring the looks and whispers of the hunters.

We headed forward, completely unaware of a presence following me.

 ***Time Skip***

I was hunting for a deer for dinner when I saw a movement to my right. I notched an arrow and held it there pointing it at the intruder.

After a few seconds, Apollo stepped out standing there looking like he was having a blast.

He looked at me and a big grin appeared as he said, "Lil Sis, didn't know you were here."

I rolled my eyes and said, "I am older than you Apollo and I know you are here to talk to me, so spit before I destroy your baby making machine."

He winced and said, "Well I was to have an archery competition with you."

"What's in it for me?"

He thought about it before saying, "Your hunters get to use me as an archery board."

So, he was serious, considering he doesn't like to be an archery board _at all._ I agreed and we walked to a cliff.

He raised his arm and said, "Wait here for a minute. I need to setup and I don't want you to see it."

I narrowed my eyes but nodded reluctantly. I am pretty sure, I am going to win, and he will be a board for the amusement of the hunters. But there was a feeling of something bad in the back of my head.

After a few minutes, Apollo came and said, come on. He led me to the edge of the cliff overlooking the water. What was surprising was that there was no archery board or anything here, meaning he lied.

I turned to glare at Apollo, but he said, "Ok, you see that fish in the water."

I was about to retort saying that there were several fishes, but one huge fish caught my attention. I nodded and readied my bow.

He said, "You get to shoot first. Kill it and I'll be your hunters' archery board for a day. Deal?"

I smirked and nodded before notching an arrow and shooting with my godly power. Hey, he never said I can't use my powers.

A loud yell of pain broke me out of my reverie as I noticed the 'fish' I had shot was none other than the son of Poseidon. I immediately realised what happened and turned to where Apollo was, but he wasn't there anymore. _That idiot tricked me into killing Orion._

I was about to jump into the water when I realised that I couldn't go into his domain, unless invited. I sighed angrily and flashed to the hunters' camp and noticed all the hunters grouped together with weapons out, no doubt to protect themselves from whoever caused the yell of pain.

I said, "Girls put your weapons down."

They obliged and my oldest hunter, Phoebe, asked, "What was that?"

I said, "Sit down all of you. I need to tell you guys something."

 **A/N: And ORION IS DEAD! I FEEL SO RELIEVED. Anyways, sorry for so much rush but I needed to get rid of Orion to continue with the story as he was just being a waste of time and story. I don't know what the next chapter will hold. Just that there will be a couple of years difference from this story. So, it will necessarily be a time skip.**


	9. Percy: Start of Prophecy

_**Percy: Start of Prophecy**_

 ***10 decades after the previous chapter***

I can call this day my official worst day. Why? Well, I have absolutely no friends left. My dad disowned me (Real nice dad) and the camp is tense with the rise of Kronos.

Well he hasn't risen yet but there are many evidences proving to his rise. And Zeus is so arrogant that he is ignoring it.

Poseidon had a new son, Percy. That's the real reason why he disowned me. I went and argued and insulted him as to how he cheated on mom and he disowned me. To spite me, he named his son Percy.

The only good thing I have left is my mom Amphitrite. Even Hestia has a bit of coldness towards me. I haven't talked to Artemis since she left the camp. Apollo rarely visits with his duties and Hermes is too busy with his deliveries to even manage time for himself.

Wait, I never told you why this day is the worst? Oh, well its because Kronos' minion, a demigod child of Hermes came to my camp and offered me to join their 'winning' side but when I refused, he launched an attack.

Caught unexpected we lost several of our friends before we attacked back and defended the camp, but the damage was done.

The minor gods were furious that we couldn't protect their children and they changed sides and joined Kronos. The good thing is that I managed to teleport the children away from there before we could be discovered.

As expected, the minor gods let down the mist and our mansion was exposed to the Gods. They went and saw all the pictures of minor demigods, but nothing pointed to me, so I was safe for the time being.

The demigods were angry at the gods for doing that and went to Kronos' army to get safety and be able to avenge their camp and the respect deserved by their parents.

We were in a big problem and it all depended on me as I was their leader.

But I didn't know what to do. Finding another safe place like that can take a long time, not to mention both the Gods and Kronos' army searching for us. We would be found soon unless we got safety underground where Hades would find us.

I decided to take the risk and with my powers over ice and water, I managed to freeze an area in the ground and broke it, continuing such to make a tunnel before using my godly power to create us a nice place.

Bad news: The Gods tracked my power surge. Good news: They couldn't find my tunnel and left.

I knew that the war was coming, and I had to do something. I had received some news that the demigod child of my father had managed to steal Zeus' master bolt which was unbelievable because unlike Zeus, I knew he didn't even know what he was.

So, I decided to give his mother a visit. I closed my eyes and imagined myself in Manhattan.

I opened my eyes and saw a museum. I headed towards it and hid in the shadows as I watched my half-brother control water and force it at a fat and ugly girl who's smile told about her cruel behaviour.

I stifled a laughter at her expression before I noticed a fury going towards the demigod. I narrowed my eyes and flashed in the hall where he was walking along with the fury.

I was about to head down and finish it but then I head a wheelchair and I released a bit of my aura, enough to draw the wheelchair person's.

The fury revealed itself and attacked the demigod. Thanks to his reflexes (and luck), he managed to dodge her and just then I saw a familiar person come on a wheelchair and throw what looked like a pen at the boy.

I watched as he uncapped it and I gasped as I saw the sword. It was the legendary Riptide. Well, in my eyes it was legendary. I watched as he got a lucky shot on the fury, killing her.

Chiron went forward and knocked the demigod out and capped Riptide. He picked the demigod and went out, no doubt to drop him off to bed.

I looked through his memories and found his mom's place. I flashed there and found his mom serving a fat man and his friends drinks. I knocked on the door, deciding politeness will be best in this case.

She opened it and I said, "Hello Sally Jackson."

Her eyes widened as she realised, I was a god and she went to bow but I stopped her and said, "No need for that. I am not one for formalities. I have come to talk about serious matters."

She tensed and asked, "Is Percy ok? Please tell me he is ok? Did he die? Is he hurt?"

She kept ranting but I silenced her with a wave of my hand and said, "No he is alright. But the matter is important. Do you mind if I come in?"

She nodded and opened the door for me. I entered and my nose was filled with the odour of wine and beer. I scrunched my nose and heard a gruff voice say, "Who is at the door?"

Sally replied, sweetly, "No one honey. Just a friend of Percy."

The gruff voice replied, "Tell him that the brat isn't here."

I glared at him, but I froze time and pulled Sally out. She looked confused and I said, "I have frozen time. I didn't have time for him. So, let me introduce myself. I am Perseus, god of water creatures, ice, time, loyalty and swordsmanship."

Her eyes widened as she realised my domain and went to bow again but I stopped her again and said, "Don't bow. I don't like it. Anyways back to the original matter."

She nodded and opened her mouth and was about to say something, but I interrupted her, "Its about your son Percy. I believe you already know about who his father was?"

She nodded and I replied, "Good, that makes my things easier. I trust you also know about a camp especially for children like him?"

Another nod and I continued, "Then it is time. He needs to go to camp as soon as possible. His aura is strong and no doubt the monsters will sense him soon. If possible, try to take him there today when he comes back."

She nodded and I unfroze time. I flashed away before the gods could sense me there.

I sighed as I sat inside the tunnel as I saw the forgotten campers preparing themselves for any war. I was going to help them in close combat but in ranged attacks, I was hopeless, so they could only get perfect in close combat and trust their instincts for range.

I sighed as I realised the beginning of my prophecy along with the Great Prophecy.

 **A/N: And bam. There we have the start of war. After this will be another time skip to Titan's Curse where the next part of the prophecy will work. There will be a little surprise for you guys in there. So, get ready for it.**


	10. Percy: The Rise of General

_**Percy: The Rise of General**_

 ***3 Years after the previous chapter***

I stood before the struggling titan. I glared at him and said, "What's your plan Atlas?"

He managed a grin but his eyes showed his hatred. He chuckled and said, "Wouldn't it be nice to know?"

I kicked him in the face and bent to his eyes and said, "Tell me NOW!"

He spat his ichor at me and said, "Not in a million years."

I glared at him and said, "Fine, tell me after a million years. Cause I'll be still alive, and so will you."

With that I walked off and heard him shout, "You will pay for this minor god. You hear me? YOU WILL PAY!"

I flashed off, not interested in hearing his threats. I sat in my tent in the tunnel contemplating what to do. Othrys is building itself again, obviously sensing the return of Kronos and the titans. The gods are still feigning ignorance and my… half-brother is working his arse off to show his loyalty.

Like me, his flaw was loyalty and I couldn't help but feel pity for him. He kept losing a part of his closest friends or, in Sally's case, family. But I had other things to think about. Like my own prophecy.

There were two prophecies going on, all related to the rise of Kronos. Whats worse that the ending is NOT going to be good.

I stopped thinking because the more I thought, the more my head hurt.

Thinking back, my half-brother had done pretty admirable for someone who was barely trained. His companions, the daughter of Athena and the satyr were proving to be useful.

But this year is going to be difficult and different. This time they are directly dealing with a titan. And this titan is not anyone to mess with.

I need to keep any eye on those three.

 ***Time Skip* (When Manticore drags Percy and the two siblings out)**

I watched, hidden in the trees, as the person, no doubt Manticore, dragged the two twins and my half-brother. I could see him stalling for time and trying to get as much information as he could, which was pretty smart.

Some words caught my attention though. "Great stirring." _Oh no. no no no no no no._

I watched as his friends came to their rescue. I recognized one of them to be a Daughter of Zeus and by the way she fought, it was obvious she had a lot of training. The other was a Daughter of Athena who I noticed went invisible. Good thing when you are fighting against a manticore. The satyr was helping but in battles, the satyrs aren't that great. **(A/N: I am so sorry for that. They are just as powerful in my opinion)**

I noticed as the manticore let loose some spikes and grabbed the person closer to him, who just happened to be the daughter of Athena. I noticed as he held her hostage before I heard a familiar voice ask, "Permission to kill milady?"

The Manticore looked shocked and shouted, "No, Godly interference is prohibited."

Another familiar voice replied, "Any beast is under my domain. Yes you have the permission to kill him Zoe."

The Manticore growled and jumped off the cliff as the hunters released their arrows.

I watched the events unfold as my half-brother begged Artemis to help him. I watched as the hunters healed the campers and silently flashed away.

 ***Time skip***

I was walking through the forest when I saw my half-brother in the clearing, slashing at trees.

I said, "Hey."

He jumped slightly and held his sword at my throat. When he realised who I was, he capped it and looked at me expectantly.

I sat on the ground casually and eyed the spot opposite from me for him to sit. After a few seconds, he complied and I said, "I don't do small talk so I'll jump straight to the point."

He looked shocked and said, "Yeah, I am not good at small talk either."

I stared at him and said, simply, "I need control of your body."

That's how I dropped the, what mortals nowadays call, _bomb._ His jaw opened and his eyes widened comically. He stared at me before standing up and uncapping his sword and held it in front of my face.

I eyed the sword and him and just shrugged, before grabbing the blade by the blade and pulling it, slapping his wrist making him leave it. I twisted the blade and held it to his throat and said, "Don't challenge the god of swordsmanship. Plus I am not here to attack you." To prove my point, I returned his sword to him.

He capped it and sat back down. He asked, "But why my body?"

I replied, "As you are my father's son, I can easily control your body."

He looked me in the eye before sighing and saying, "I am sorry but I can't. I need to go and save Annabeth."

I said back quickly, "Don't worry. I'll save her. I just need to go on this quest."

He sighed and said, "Do I have any choice in this matter?"

I shook my head and he extended his hand. I shook it and said, "I will control it later. Now go to your friends. They are probably worried for you."

He nodded and took off but stopped after a few steps and said, "If anything happens to Annabeth, god or not, I will find a way to kill you."

With that he took off. I looked at his retreating back and chuckled silently thinking, _Young Love._

 ***Time Skip* (When Zoe is given her quest)**

I stood watching from the woods as the Oracle mummy walked towards them. They were fighting over a stupid reason as a loss in game while there was a big danger outside. _Idiots._

I paled as she gave the prophecy to Zoe. ' _They have got Artemis! I need to get her back.'_

I took control of my half brother and looked around to see the mummy on ground and Chiron saying, "Percy and Grover, take the Oracle back to the attic."

 _Oh great!_ I thought sarcastically.

 **A/N: And that starts. Don't worry, the titan's curse will be the same. The next will be a time skip to when he saves Artemis. Anyways, review. Otherwise, I'll take my good ass time updating. Consider yourself lucky for these frequent updates but if I don't see any reviews, don't expect any chapter any time soon.**


	11. Percy: The Titan's Curse

_**Percy: The Titan's Curse**_

I walked through the Garden of Hesperides followed by Zoe, daughter of Atlas; Grover, the satyr; and Thalia, the daughter of Zeus. Bianca, one of the twins they rescued had sacrificed her life to give us a chance to save Artemis. Now normally, I don't feel sad if a mortal dies because I never managed to get any relation to them, but Bianca's death hit home hard. Especially considering the loyalty she held and that's coming from the god of loyalty.

I really wanted to kick Atlas where it hurts but I refrained not ready to have others realise I am not the original Percy. Ever since I took control of Percy in the camp, I have had him in control, but he watches the quest from inside the head.

Anyways, as I was saying, I was leading the quest because I had become a somewhat leader in the quest. Sure, Zoe led the quest but when it was cases like this, I was in the front, partially because I was good at close combat and she preferred ranged attacks which I respected and partially because we were going to her father's mountain, so it was understandable for her to be nervous and jumpy.

I watched as Ladon looked at me and recognised me as it growled. I recognised the growl as hunger, but I couldn't have the other questers know so I drew my half-brother's sword and held it in front of me.

Zoe held her hand in front of me and shook her head and said, "Don't."

I nodded in understanding and walked forward cautiously as I heard Zoe say, "Hey Ladon. Remember me? It was me who fed thou."

Ladon looked at her curiously before recognition flashed and half of the heads growled while other half whined. I hurried with the other questers while glancing back to see Zoe battling Ladon.

I reached the peak just as Zoe came running with a bite on her leg. I asked her a silent question and she nodded. I looked up to see a heartbreaking scene.

Artemis was struggling to hold the sky while a blonde girl was next to her. I wanted to do nothing but run and free Artemis from underneath the pain, but I knew that I couldn't rush in without getting trapped.

So, I stayed back as the others ran forward. Before I could warn them, they got trapped.

 ***Time Skip* (pretty much where Percy battles and then drags himself to Artemis)**

I looked into her eyes pleadingly and said, "Arty, please. Trust me. Give me the weight."

Her eyes flashed with anger and she spat out, " _Boy,_ don't call me by that name."

I gritted my teeth in annoyance and said, "No time for explanation." With that I stood up and forcefully took the sky from her. She, immediately, flashed her hunting knives and went and engaged Atlas in the fight while I struggled under the unbearable pain.

The mortal body of my half-brother wouldn't be able to hold this for long. Before I knew it, Atlas crashed into me, making me drop the sky where he held it and I heard a loud wail from him, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I looked up and saw Artemis looking over a body in a crumbled wall. I dragged myself there slowly and noticed the dying body of Zoe. She looked at me and smiled and I smiled back and said, "Zoe…" I turned to Artemis and said, "Milady, is there nothing we can do?"

I knew we couldn't do anything, but my half-brother didn't. she looked at me with tearful eyes and shook her head and turned back to Zoe and just placed her head in her lap.

Zoe gasped, "Percy, I am glad to call you my friend. Please keep Anaklusmos for me."

I nodded stiffly, my eyes threatening to tear. She looked at the sky and gasped out again, "Milady… the stars… I can see them… they are so beautiful."

If possible, Artemis cried harder as Zoe's body went still. Artemis muttered under her breath and I watched as her essence went to the sky.

I feigned innocence and asked, "What did you do to her milady?"

She looked at me coldly and said, "Nothing that matters to you _boy._ "

I bowed my head in defeat.

 ***Time Skip***

I watched from distance as my half-brother and his friends were awarded by the gods. I shook my head at Zeus' arrogance to kill them, but I was glad that Artemis supported him.

I heard a hunting horn in a distance and smirked when I saw the body of the Hermes child who betrayed the gods while his body was surrounded by Kronos' army. I flashed on my armour and flashed in the middle of the army and began slashing at the army.

Before they could realise what happened, half of their army were killed and sent to Tartarus. The other monsters gathered their wits and began attacking. In the next few seconds, almost all the monsters were done, save for around 7-8 monsters. I walked forward to kill them before a booming voice spoke, chilling me to bone, " **Ah Perseus. Son of Poseidon eh? Can't say I am surprised. You, my boy, have been a very big hindrance in my plans and have delayed me by a long time but fear not, I will return, and you will be the first god to feel my wrath.** "

With that, I felt a time lock on me. I used my powers and unlocked it, but before I could do anything, the monsters disappeared along with the body of the traitor son of Hermes.

I was about to flash away when a voice called out, "Perseus?"

I stiffened at the familiar tone and turned around to see a girl of 21 years old with auburn hair and striking silver eyes that reflected the moon.

I groaned inwardly and said, "Artemis."

 **A/N: and wrap! Phew. My head is hurting with so many ideas on how the book can proceed right now. I'll leave the choice for you:**

 **Percy and Artemis fall in love in this chapter**

 **Percy and Artemis fight with each other and fall in love very late**

 **Personally, I would go with the first one because if you choose the second one, there is a high chance on them never getting together but it's up to you guys. You guys know what you want.**

 **Also review. REVIEW AND REVIEW.**


	12. Artemis: Revelations

_**Artemis: Revelations**_

"Artemis"

That cold voice of Perseus sent shivers on my back. How that voice used to be comforting and now it is sending me shivers is beyond my understanding. All I knew was that I was going to figure out what was wrong with him.

"Percy-"

I was interrupted by him, "Call me Perseus."

I flinched and said, "Fine Perseus. I want to know why you are here."

He rolled his eyes and said, "Look around. Last I knew you were a huntress so you should first look at the surroundings than at the occupant."

I flinched again and looked around to see gold dust in a large variety. I turned to Perseus and said, "You killed so many monsters?"

He nodded stiffly and said "Yeah but I know you aren't here for that. So why are you here?"

I sweat-dropped and said, "I felt some unusual power surge in this part of the forest, so I came to see what was wrong and I saw you here looking around. Then I called you."

He shook his head and said, "What about the other Olympians? Where are they?"

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "I don't know."

He nodded and turned around. I grasped his shoulders to stop him from flashing away. I said, "I know that the boy was you Perseus."

He froze and turned to me and asked, "What did you say?"

I repeated, "I know that the boy was you. When you came to Mount Othrys. I knew it was you. It took me some time to figure it out but now I am sure."

He narrowed his eyes and said, "Prove it that it was me."

I looked away from him and said, "No mere demigod can hold the sky. Only immortals can hold it. So, when you picked it up, I half-expected the boy to get crushed but when I saw you picking it up, I knew that the boy was in control. Only after thinking about it, I figured it was you."

He looked down and muttered something. I turned to him and asked, "What did you say?"

He chuckled nervously and said, "Nothing. I should probably go now."

I tightened my grip on his shoulder and said, "No. I won't let you go now. I finally meet my friend after decades, and you are leaving. No. Stay."

He shook his head and said, "What friend Artemis? I don't see any of your friends over here, considering you even have friends."

I winced involuntarily and said, "But we are friends Perseus."

He straightened and said, " _Were._ We stopped being friends when you left because of Orion. By the way, I noticed a constellation in the sky. Of your love, Orion."

I cringed and said, "He wasn't my love."

He laughed humourlessly, "Could've fooled me."

I glared at him and slapped him. I continued glaring and said, venomously, "ORION. WAS. NOT. MY. LOVE. He never could be."

I took deep breaths and looked at him, but he was looking away. He glanced at me before looking away and said, "I am going to go. Don't try to find me. I'll think about what you said and contact you myself."

With that he flashed away, leaving me alone in the forest. I stood up, trying to keep my tears at bay and flashed to my temple. The hunters can manage in CHB for one more day.

I fell on the bed and released all my pent-up emotions. I cried, I punched the walls and all that stuff.

Eventually, I fell asleep. Fortunately, no dreams or nightmares. It was a peaceful sleep, considering over the time I won't be getting much.

After some hours, sunlight shone through my temple, no doubt Apollo getting up to do his duties. I woke up and yawned before yesterday's events came crashing down at me. I released a tear before hardening myself.

 _Crying won't get me Percy back._

I flashed myself new clothes and freshened up before flashing to the camp. It has been years since I have been here. I don't particularly like the boys and some girls (*cough* Aphrodite's cabin *cough*) in this camp. They are particularly annoying and always bother my hunters with trying to find love or hitting on them.

They don't really get that far though without getting an arrow where sun doesn't shine.

The only thing I like is the games that the Camp plays every summer. Whenever my hunters visit, its pretty much a tradition for them to win. We must be at around 100th win by now.

The Camp I preferred the most was Camp Forgotten, but it was destroyed. I was just glad Perseus was able to evacuate the demigods before Zeus slaughtered them.

Although I can't help but feel a sense of foreboding on the back of my head. That something had gone terribly wrong and we were in big trouble.

Back to the topic, I flashed to my cabin and noticed the hunters packing their things and looking like they had seen much better things. Normally, when they were told to leave the camp they used to be cheerful but now everyone was glum and looking grim.

I frowned and asked, "Girls what's wrong?"

The girls looked up and noticed me and sighed together and Phoebe said, "Nothing milady. The quest returned and the son of Poseidon told us that Zoe and Bianca had died. We are just mourning their loss."

I nodded and exclaimed, "But we need to get moving. The monsters wont kill themselves."

The girls nodded, not at all convinced to get cheery so I added, "Also, Zoe wouldn't want us to be sad over her death."

This got to them as they looked up with fiery determination and nodded in sync before hurrying to pack their stuff and the stuff of younger hunters.

I went out of the cabin and tried recruiting any more hunters as I could but no one wanted to join so I went back to my cabin and noticed all the hunters ready.

I said, "Girls, before we go, I want to introduce you to our new lieutenant, Thalia, daughter of Zeus and my half-sister."

With that I snapped my fingers and Thalia appeared in all her glory, shield out, spear out and ready in position. I rolled my eyes as all the hunters flinched when they saw her shield.

I turned to Thalia and said, "Go introduce yourself to them."

She nodded and ran over to the hunters and began chatting with them. I silently flashed them to our new campsite but none of them noticed as they were busy talking to their new lieutenant.

I sighed and set my tent and lay on my bed, contemplating where Percy was.

 **A/N: And that's the next chapter. Now I have decided to go with option 1. They will fall in love slowly. After the battle with Kronos probably. Anyways, I wont be updating for some time as I have some problems. I'll update as soon as I can but don't get your hopes for an update anytime sooner. Also thanks guys for the reviews. I read them all and actually appreciate the 5-10 minutes you guys spent on writing a review.**

 **Anyways enjoy. REVIEW & REVIEW.**


	13. Percy: Time for some maze games

_**Percy: Time for some maze games**_

When Artemis told me that Orion wasn't her love, I was soaring through the air, metaphorically of course because if I accidentally soared through the air, Zeus would kill me. Or maybe I'll get a free pass because I am a god… hmmm…

Anyways back to the topic.

I flashed to the tunnel… only to fall in a ditch. I shook my head off the dirt and looked around and saw nothing but dirt. I groaned. _If its Lacy pranking me, I swear Phobos will need a new daughter._

I tried flashing out, but I couldn't. I groaned loudly and stood up and felt around the ditch. All of a sudden, a symbol glowed after I touched it. I looked at it cautiously and noticed that it was a delta symbol.

 _Delta? Why does it sound familiar? Could it be?_

All I said was, "Oh shit" before the ground opened up and I fell… again. I landed on my butt and I let out a loud "OWWWWWW!" as I felt a rock poke into my butt.

I got up and immediately took it out and flashed some nectar. Thankfully, my powers began working and a flask of nectar appeared in my hands. I rubbed some nectar on my butt and relaxed as it worked its magic and began healing my butt.

I staggered forward as I recognised the scenery of the Labyrinth. I tried flashing outside but, as I knew, I failed. I walked forward before the road split into two ways. I glared at the roads and shouted out, "JANUS COME OUT!"

There was a flash and a two headed person or Janus came out of the view and said, "Hmmm… seen after two demigods and a satyr… dealt with that Luke kid… and…" he looked up and noticed me and continued, "now I have to listen to a degraded and useless minor god."

I ignored his comment and said, "Which way should I go?"

He shrugged his shoulders and said, "Depends which way you want to go."

I glared at him and said, "You will tell me the way to get out of here RIGHT. NOW."

He shrinked back before his left head said, "Go right."

His left head turned to him and said, "Go left."

They continued bickering before I had enough and before they could comprehend it, I held my sword in front of them and said, "Now tell me which way?"

They gulped and said in unison, "Up," and they flashed away.

I cursed at their words and luck that they were able to flash out and I wasn't. I kept walking forward before I realised something. _If I am underground, wouldn't there be water?_

I sensed and felt a faint water source from nearby. It was so faint that I literally had to walk or rather stagger towards it. I kept walking till I heard drops of water. I walked forwards toward it when I heard a voice saying, "I sense him nearby. Where might he be?"

I hid behind a rock and looked over it and saw a giant that I recognised as Antaneus, son of Poseidon and Gaia. He was way older than me and probably had more strength over water and land than me. But that's what makes even the most controlled people become arrogant. Excess power.

I drew my sword and stepped out and said, "Yo, Antaneus. How's life treating you, eh?"

He turned around and noticed me and boomed, "Perseus? The disgraced Olympian? Oh, I never thought I would see you. Well its definitely a pleasure to see you."

I played along and said, "Pleasure's mine."

He nodded and said, "True. The pleasure's yours. Well why are you here?"

I replied, "I have been sent to tell you to walk forwards and take the first right. There you will find some monsters and an arena. Go and entertain yourself."

His face brightened at the mention of entertainment and sprinted off in the direction. To be honest, I had no idea where I sent him. I just gave him random directions as I wouldn't be able to defend myself against him.

Anyways, I walked towards the drops of water, gathered some water and applied it on my butt and relaxed again as I felt my wound get healed completely.

I looked up and noticed that I was… trapped.

I groaned out loud, "Ugh, fucking maze. I have had enough of this for atleast a decade. I don't think things can get any worse."

Just as I said that, I shut my mouth tight as I heard a growl to my right. I swore, "I just had to jinx myself," before I was flung across the cavern. I crashed into a wall and crumpled.

I forced myself to stay conscious and glared at the hell hound that faced me. I drew my sword and charged at it. It jumped above me and slashed with its claws, cutting my back open with 3 cuts. I hissed in pain before controlling the water and spraying it on the hell hound's eyes. It squealed in pain and I took the disadvantage and slashed with my sword. Its head rolled aside before its whole body burst into golden dust. **(A/N: No, its not Mrs. O'Leary. I am not that cruel)**

I fell on the ground as I felt my pain increasing. Suddenly, I heard a calming voice say, "Sleep, my friend. Rest. I will take care of you."

I silently muttered as I recognised the speaker, "Pan?"

 **A/N: And wrap. I bet none of you expected me to bring Pan in this. Don't worry. I will stick to the story and he will get out of the Labyrinth by next chapter. The prophecy will come to play. After the Labyrinth, the war will start so I don't have many chapters to get Artemis and Percy together. So, deal with me if you think that I rushed them together.**


	14. Percy: God of Wild and exit

_**Percy: God of Wild and exit**_

"Pan?"

With that, I fell unconscious with my body in pain and covered in ichor.

After what felt like minutes, I felt someone pour water on my face. I felt invigorated and opened my eyes despite the protest of my eyelids. I looked around and saw a very old satyr. His curly hair was white and so was his pointed beard. Even the goat fur on his legs was frosted with gray. His horns were enormous— glossy brown and curved. Around his neck hung a set of reed pipes. His eyes were blue like a sky but there was a kind of weariness in his eyes and his shoulders were slumped.

My eyes opened wide and I said, "Pan?"

He gave me a small smile and said, "Yes, old friend."

I stood shocked and said, "B-But h-how… I-I m-mean i-its great t-to s-see y-you b-but h-how are you here?"

He shrugged and said, "I was ready to fade but then a satyr started dreaming about me. I had wanted to go but then more and more satyrs dreamt about me and refused to let me leave."

I asked, "Then why are you still here? Let's leave."

I got up only to fall back down and groan. Pan let out a snort and said, "Try not to move right now. Your body must be pretty sore right now, so give it a rest. Also, I cannot come because-"

Before he could continue, his body flickered turning more transparent, before coming back to his solid form. He continued, "-I am fading."

My eyes widened and I sat up straight and said, "What?! NO! Come, I'll take you to Olympus and have Zeus help you out."

He shook his head and said, "I cannot Perseus. The world above has taken away my realm and made me relatively weak. The only thing that's keeping me here is the dreams of satyrs and the small parts of world with forest."

My mouth formed an 'O' and I whispered, "So we can do nothing?"

He shook his head sadly and said, "No, we can't. However, I still need to share my immortal power with someone so they can do what I couldn't."

I looked into his eyes and said, "Who are you going to give it to?"

He sighed and said, "I have chosen a satyr, Grover. He has been searching for me for a long time and has risked a lot. I trust him to make this world a better place."

I nodded and said, "Good choice."

He continued speaking, "And also the half-bloods following him."

I nodded and asked, "They are a good choice, but you cannot give them the power without talking to them."

He looked away and his form shimmered again before becoming solid and said, "I'll talk to them but if they don't come to me before I fade then I will have to give my power to someone else."

He looked at me and I shook my head and said, "They will come on time. Plus, I am not the correct person to give power to as I am already the minor god of wildlife."

He nodded and said, "You are still the same noble person Perseus."

I gave him a crooked smile before turning serious and asking, "Pan, do you know of a way to get out of here? I met Janus in the Labyrinth and he said to go up before he flashed away, which reminds me, how was he able to flash in the Labyrinth?"

He answered, "Because Zeus tasked Janus and several minor gods to work over here. This was pretty stupid as now the minor gods have made this maze deadly and hard. Also, about getting out of here, you were supposed to use pipes. Up was an acronym U.P. meaning Use Pipes."

When he noticed my confused look, he sighed, and face palmed before pointing to the side and showed me a pipe coming out of the wall. Before I could ask anything more, he flashed away. I glared at where he stood before slowly getting up and flashing a piece of Ambrosia and thrusting it in my mouth.

Slowly, I stumbled towards the pipe and noticed a delta sign above it. "SERIOUSLY?! I FREAKING HATE THIS MAZE!" I shouted at no one in particular. I pressed the delta symbol and the wall split into two parts with stairs leading up.

I slowly climbed the stairs as I felt my energy slowly increasing. By the time I had reached up, I was as fit as I had been when I fell in the Labyrinth minus the butt-rock part.

I smelled the fresh air and exhaled in relief before looking around trying to find where I was. All I saw was trees and shrubs. A squirrel running on a tree and a mouse stepped out of a shrub.

I rolled my eyes and flashed to the tunnel and noticed it empty. I looked around in shock and saw a piece of paper on my tent. I rushed and looked at it as I read:

 _Hello Perseus,_

 _I have taken the children of minor gods and goddesses. I don't know where you are right now but when you read this message, teleport to the Olympus Throne Room to determine your future._

 _Your Lord,_

 _Zeus._

I crumbled the paper and teleported myself to the Throne room. Of course, the moment I flashed in, I had everyone's attention as they seemed to be in a meeting. I glared at Zeus before looking around and glaring at Dionysus. _Fine, I am a bit bitter about being removed from the Olympian status and losing my throne, but can you blame me?_

I turned my glare back to Zeus and said, "Return me the children of minor gods and goddesses."

He laughed humourlessly and said, "And why should I? So, you can train them to support Kronos?"

I didn't react to his taunt and said, "Hand them over right now Zeus or else…"

He lost his laugh and smirk and his face turned angry and he shouted, "You DARE THREATEN ME MINOR GOD?"

My eyes twitched and so did my hand, but I couldn't let him get to my nerves. I said coldly, "I said HAND THEM OVER!"

He flinched back in shock and said, "No. I will not let you train them so they can join Kronos and destroy my- I mean, Olympian rule."

He looked around to see if anyone caught his small slip-up, but no one seemed to, and he exhaled in relief.

I shook my head and said, "I was training them to support you. I have been training them since centuries and you never had a problem. Then why now?"

He froze and so did everyone. Zeus spoke, in a low voice, "So it was you."

I tilted my head, feigning ignorance and noticed as his eyes flashed dangerously and he said, "You were the person who the mansion belonged to."

I replied with a smile and said, "Yes, it was me. And you know what? It was a good thing that I did, or else Kronos' army would have more volunteers."

All the gods sat shocked and my father- wait never mind, my ex-father- spoke up, "And son, how is that?"

I glared at him and said, "Don't call me son. Also, I was the one who told the children to not go against Kronos. But of course, you all just had to be the insolent and arrogant idiots to come and destroy the camp."

After that, I began laughing out hysterically and said, "You Olympians have doomed yourselves. That single act of barbarism led to several minor gods and goddesses to pledge their allegiance to Kronos. You Olympians have just given Kronos the power to destroy you and your puny little camp."

Zeus snorted and said, "As if the minor gods could do anything to us."

My patience finally ran out and I shouted, "ZEUS! ENOUGH! YOU WANT TO KNOW THE POWER OF MINOR GODS? FINE THEN."

With that, I drew my sword and stabbed it on the floor, resulting in a big crack. I concentrated on time and froze it on all the Olympians, save for Zeus. His face paled before replacing with arrogance and he said, "Am I supposed to be afraid of this?"

I grinned and replied, "This isn't even a quarter of my power Zeus."

He paled even further resembling Hades. I laughed out loud, resulting in Zeus flinching. I focused on water below the crack I created and forced all of it to come out and splashed it on Zeus.

He shook his body off water and glared at me before trying to summon his Master Bolt. Keyword: trying.

I said casually, "Don't try Zeus. Time's frozen. It can't materialise as it doesn't have air."

For the first time, I saw fear in Zeus' eyes. Realising that I had an advantage, I continued, "Now, I am not here for a fight. So how about you release my trainees and I be on my merry way to the tunnel and train them so that they are capable of fighting in the next war."

He gained his arrogance back and said, "And what's to say they won't betray us?"

I chuckled and said, "They won't."

He was going to say more but I fell on my knees as I felt power drain through my body. I looked around and noticed the other Olympians resisting. I growled before un-freezing time.

I felt power surge through my body as my domain of time began powering me up. I gasped as my body felt tired and I almost lost my balance. _Note to self, never freeze time around Olympians._

I shook off the black dots that were dancing in my vision and I said, "They won't. Although because of your stupidity, there is a high chance of many of them changing sides."

When Zeus realised that I had unfrozen time, he materialised his Master Bolt and pointed it at me and said, "Not so strong now, are you? Also, I will kill the children of minor gods to eliminate the threat of them changing sides."

I growled out, "Did you not hear me Zeus? They WON'T betray you. Oh, I almost forgot, that Hermes kid, the one who fell down the mountain? He is still alive."

All the Olympians stood up and started shouting and arguing with each other about the possibility. I rolled my eyes and said, "He lives but the fall has decreased his power significantly. Also, I killed several monsters thus slowing Kronos. Needless to say, he is super pissed at me."

The gods calmed down and contemplated what I said before Hestia **(A/N: She still has her throne.)** spoke, "For your kind deeds in delaying my father, we are indebted to you. Aren't we brother?"

She gave a warning glance to Zeus who paled and looked away before saying, "Y-yes we are. Wh-What is it you want Perseus?"

I replied instantly, "Just give me those demigods and the mansion to train them."

Zeus glared at me and rose to say something, no doubt about to insult and refuse but a voice cut him and said, "We can do that."

I don't know whether to be shocked that the person who spoke was Hera or to be shocked that Hera defended me. I decided on the former one and gave her a grateful smile. She smiled back at me and winked. I blushed and looked away.

Zeus was grumbling under his breath, but he snapped his fingers and said, "The children are in the mansion."

I nodded and was walking before I remembered that I didn't tell them about Labyrinth. I turned back and said, "Oh, I forgot to tell you, but the Labyrinth is back and working. I saw Antaeus in it and there's no doubt that when the Hermes kid is back to full health, he will go through it and march to camp." Before they could ask me anything, I said, "No I don't know where the entrance of Labyrinth is in Camp Half-Blood, if it even has one, which it probably does."

I noticed Athena about to ask me some questions, but I flashed to the mansion only to be tackled into a hug by a _very_ enthusiastic girl with coppery coloured skin.

I chuckled and said, "Hey Zoe."

 **A/N: Bam! Another chapter down. Pertemis part coming soon. Don't worry. Oh, before I forget, I know I said that this book was on indefinite hiatus and it still is. But whenever I am free, I will type up the next chapter and update but don't expect any more chapters coming soon. This chapter is so long compared to the others, but I needed to have the confrontation. Before you argue that in the original PJO Hestia doesn't have a throne, let me say that in PJO they don't have Perseus as a god. So, this is obviously going to be a bit different. Before you ask me anything about whether this will go into HOO, no it won't go to HOO. Kapeesh? Also, I added Zoe because in the whole PJO series, it doesn't say that Zoe had fought in the battle because she was 'dead' but what if, she did fight from Perseus' side in a mask so no one knew?**

 **Welp, I should stop giving spoilers and enjoy. Review and Review. Fuel my brains with ideas.**


	15. Percy: Battle of Labyrinth Pt 1

_**Percy: Battle of Labyrinth Pt. 1`**_

I chuckled and said, "Hey Zoe."

The coppery girl, Zoe, stepped back and said, "Hi Perseus."

I ruffled her hair, resulting in a playful push. Now let me tell you _how_ she is here considering the last you knew about her, she was dead. Or was she?

 _ ***Flashback* (During the fight with Ladon)**_

 _Zoe got too close. Maybe the dragon realized he was hungry. Whatever the reason, he lunged at Zoe._

 _Two thousand years of training kept her alive. She dodged one set of slashing fangs and tumbled under another, weaving through the dragon's heads as she ran in our direction, gagging from the monster's horrible breath._

 _I drew Riptide to help._

 _"No!" Zoe panted. "Run!"_

 _The dragon snapped at her side, or tried to, but I unblocked my mind and let my powers loose and stopped time all around the world in panic. I rushed towards Zoe and made sure that she was untouched. Then I got a branch from the tree, which was, coincidentally, the same size as Ladon's fangs. I stabbed them on her side and flashed some Hermes Pepper Spray (which he keeps for some reason, but it doesn't get sold much) and sprayed it at her side. Then I cut off Ladon's fangs and threw them into the water before returning to my place and blocking my powers._

 _The time continued as I saw the dragon snap at her side (toothless, of course), and Zoe cried out (because of the pain of getting stabbed and pepper spray stinging it). Thalia uncovered Aegis, and the dragon hissed. In his moment of indecision, Zoe sprinted past us up the mountain, and we followed._

 _The dragon didn't try to pursue. He hissed and stomped the ground, like an overgrown baby (which, if you think about, is what it is.)_

 _ **(During the battle of Zoe and Atlas)**_

 _He feinted with the tip of his javelin and Artemis dodged. I saw the trick coming. Atlas's javelin swept around and knocked Artemis's legs off the ground. She fell, and Atlas brought up his javelin tip for the kill._

 _"No!" Zoe screamed. She leaped between her father and Artemis and shot an arrow straight into the Titan's forehead, where it lodged like a unicorn's horn. Atlas bellowed in rage. He swept aside his daughter with the back of his hand, sending her flying into the black rocks._

 _As soon as he did that, I felt pure anger at him. There was absolutely no loyalty in him, and I couldn't tolerate a man hurting his own daughter, be it a titan, a god, a mortal or even a fucking primordial._

 _I glared at them, the pain felt nothing to me, and I concentrated on my powers and unblocked them (which was hard considering I was being burdened by a tonne of air). I divided my soul and sent half of it to Zoe to heal her. With that, I closed my eyes and focused on my other part._

 _I opened my eyes and found myself free of any pain. I turned and saw from behind a boulder, holding the sky was… me. I sighed in relief before rushing towards Zoe. She seemed dazed and understandably confused when she noticed me running towards her alone._

 _I bent down and muttered, "Hey Zoe, I am going to heal you, but you must act like you are dead, got it?"_

 _She shook her head and I sighed before saying, "Just do what I say, and I will explain later."_

 _This time she nodded, and I focused back on my self and felt my consciousness drift back to myself in the fight. I noticed Atlas standing over Artemis with a cocky and arrogant smirk._

 _"The first blood in a new war," Atlas gloated. And he stabbed downward._

 _As fast as thought, Artemis grabbed his javelin shaft. It hit the earth right next to her and she pulled backward, using the javelin like a lever, kicking the Titan Lord and sending him flying over her, I saw him coming down on top of me and I realized what would happen. I loosened my grip on the sky, and as Atlas slammed into me, I didn't try to hold on. I let myself be pushed out of the way and rolled for all I was worth._

 _ ***Flashback ends***_

And so, I kept my promise and I explained everything to her. She took it surprisingly well, considering she didn't know me like other hunters did. 'Well' if you consider several punches, kicks and some very _colourful_ words to me. Yeah, she almost made me fade when she realised that the pain she felt was due to pepper spray. But she did thank me from saving her and vowed to serve by my side till the end of this war after which I have to send her back to Artemis.

I agreed with it and I could only hope that Artemis will understand my reasoning because if she doesn't… I don't want to think about the consequences.

Anyhow, I put on a serious face and faced Zoe and said, "The Labyrinth is open."

At the mention of Labyrinth, her face developed seriousness and she drew her hunting knife and began sharpening, a method to show her nervousness. I continued, "And I fell into it."

Her gaze sharpened on me and she demanded, "Tell. Me. Everything."

And I did. I told her everything, including the butt rock incident (to which she laughed) and the meeting with Pan (to which she developed a sombre look). She took the whole thing in silence without much interruptions and after a few moments said, "Janus said two demigods and a satyr right?"

I nodded and concluded the same thing as her. "Camp has sent some people into the maze" shouted both Zoe and me simultaneously.

I quickly hurried and got on my armour while Zoe did whatever she had to. At the end, we were both at the opening I fell through. I turned towards the gathered demigods and said, "We will be back in Chaos knows how long. I want you to work on weapons and traps against monsters. Try using your godly abilities for finding about the opposing forces."

With that, they rushed to their tents, each of them talking amongst each other. I turned to Zoe and a silent understanding passed and I pressed my palm on the symbol. It glowed and the ground opened up and we both fell. but unlike before, I remembered to control the fall and slowed myself down. Zoe was unlucky though. She face-planted the ground but she didn't take long to get up and walk forwards like nothing happened.

We continued forwards and walked through several tunnels and corridors till Zoe got agitated and shouted, "HOW LONG ARE WE GONNA GET THERE?"

There was shuffling next to me and I pushed Zoe into the darkness while I drew my sword. I saw, through the light provided by my sword, 3 people on the ground and a figure (a boy) sitting, keeping a watch. But from the way he was staring off in the distance, it seemed that if a monster comes in front of him cheering, he would still not know.

I walked forwards, Zoe close behind me. As I walked forwards, I noticed the three people sleeping. One of them was a satyr, Grover was his name, I think. The other was a Cyclops, although he didn't look like a grown cyclops. He was in a mere teenage age, it seemed. I turned to the third person and saw it was a demigod with blonde hair. Her aura seemed to be of Athena. It was the same daughter of Athena I rescued a while ago. Therefore, I concluded that the demigod keeping a watch was none other than my half-brother, Percy.

I sighed audibly and sat next to my half-brother and said, "You know, you aren't exactly keeping a watch like this?"

He shook and uncapped his pen which drew into Riptide, the legendary blade. I rolled my eyes at him and easily disarmed him in a sec. I gestured him to sit next to me and he complied once he recognised me.

I said, "I know you don't know where to go."

He opened his mouth to protest but I stopped him and said, "I don't either. But I know someone who can help you."

He hurriedly said, "Who?"

I shook my head and said, "I cannot tell you as the maze will change the way. But I can sense him nearby. I suggest keep walking forwards and you will find a way to him. By the time you reach him, I will have paid him a safe passage for you. Now go and sleep. The dreams will provide you with information."

He nodded and yawned and went to sleep immediately. I rolled my eyes and woke up the satyr. Before he could realise who woke him up, I rushed off to Zoe's side. She seemed pissed and she growled, "Why'd you help them?"

I replied back, calmly, "They needed it. Also, they need to find Geryon. There they will learn more about Kronos."

She nodded albeit frustratingly. After this, we walked till I reached a big ranch house. I exhaled before turning to Zoe and warned, "Don't make fun of his appearance."

She opened her mouth and asked, "What's wrong about his appearance?"

"You'll see."

With that, I opened the door and walked forwards and noticed a normal looking person. He would be normal if he didn't have three bodies. I shook my head and plastered a smile and said, "Hello Geryon."

Geryon jumped slightly before he noticed me. After the surprise wore off, he sweat dropped and asked, "W-Why are y-you h-here?"

I responded, "Why, I have learnt that you have made dealings with the other side of the family Geryon."

His eyes showed panic but he replied in mock innocence, "And what side of family are you talking about?"

I replied in mock innocence as well, "oh you know, the Titans and all."

He stood up abruptly and drew his sword but shouted, "EURYTION!"

But there was no response and he looked around before gritting his teeth and charged at me. I stood my ground and when he was in reaching distance, an arrow sprouted from between one of his chests. He chuckled and boasted, "You can't kill me. I have three hearts."

I smirked and replied, "And I have a hunter."

His smile wiped off his face and he said, "Stop. I don't want to die. I'll do whatever you ask me."

I gave him a sweet smile and said, "Now that's a good boy. I want you to let the quest of Camp Half-Blood to pass through freely. And don't mention this conversation to anyone."

He nodded frantically and I asked, "Now, how do I get out of here?"

He said, "You can just flash out of here?"

I froze in spot and said, "Say what now?"

He shrugged his shoulders, which looked weird with three bodies, and said, "You have been here before so you can flash in and out of here."

I groaned in annoyance and flashed off with Zoe. I stepped out only to hear a mechanical voice say, " _Defense mechanism activated. Intruder Alert. Defense automatons activated. Laser mode activated. Intruder Alert."_

I groaned in annoyance and waved my hand and said, "Deactivate defense mechanism. Identification: Perseus, a god."

The voice stopped and I heard (with my godly hearing) the whirring in mechanisms pause. I stepped forwards and was met by a gruff voice saying, "Hello there, Perseus."

"Hello Hephaestus."

The god turned around and I wont bother explaining how he looked cause that would send several people puking and I am not being rude or anything but that's just how he is.

He snorted and said, "What do you want Perseus?"

I covered my nose in weak efforts to push out the smell of sweat and oil and said, "I want you to grant the quest of Olympus a free pass."

He let out a chuckle and said, "And why would I do that?"

I tilted my head in confusion and said, "Because it's a quest of Olympus."

"Bah, I don't care about Olympian quests. Also father has given me the rights to give them any challenge and give them a pass should they wish for it."

"They are important."

"Doesn't matter. They want information, they earn it."

"Fine," I spat at him and threatened, "But if something happens to them, you will pay."

He shrugged and went back to working on whatever he was working on earlier.

I flashed off with Zoe back to the tent and dismissed her to go and do whatever she wanted to.

 ***Time Skip***

I was pacing through my tent when an Iris message popped up and said, "Permission to display message from Hephaestus?"

I replied, "Yes."

The message shimmered and Hephaestus appeared on the other side, looking uncharacteristically frantic. He looked at me and said in a gruff hurried voice, "Percy is gone."

I froze and turned to him in a questioning look. He looked away and said, "Percy blew up a mountain and is currently missing."

"WHAT?!"

 **A/N: That's the first part of Battle of Labyrinth. Finally. By the way, I now have three stories to work on. I borrowed the story idea from Remvis. I am working on this story and the coffee shop. So YAY me. Also I am disappointed that this isnt getting much reviews or followers or favourites. Let me make this clear, I am writing this fanfiction for YOU all. So all I ask is a review which hardly takes 5 minutes of your time. Its not much to ask for if I risk so much (my studies) for writing this. I can legit just stop typing and get the stress off of me. So Please. Review.**


	16. Percy: Battle of Labyrinth Pt 2

_**Percy: Battle of Labyrinth Pt. 2**_

"WHAT?!"

I flashed to Hephaestus' location and immediately drew my sword and placed it on his throat and threatened, "What happened? Explain."

And he did. Apparently, he sent Percy to get rid of the telekhines that had taken over his mountain. Over there, he mysteriously blew the whole mountain and then disappeared. The only clue is that he flew somewhere and is still alive.

I almost pounded him then and there but restrained myself and used my connection to locate him. The first thing I felt was pain, immense pain. I opened my eyes which took a lot of courage and saw a girl standing over me. I looked her up and down and recognised her immediately. Thank god she didn't notice me looking at her.

I quickly closed my eyes and flashed my subconsciousness back to my own body. I gave one last glare to Hephaestus and flashed to Ogygia, Calypso's last known place.

The moment I flashed there, I crashed straight into a barrier of some sort and fell right into the ocean. Thanks to my ex-father's domain, I swam to the top and saw a blue barrier stopping me from crossing it.

I ground in annoyance, "Of course there is something stopping me."

I dissolved myself in a mist-like form and travelled to Ogygia. The second I turned into solid, I was flying out of the island. I kept trying and the result was the same.

I groaned in annoyance before an idea popped into my brain. I travelled in mist-like form and flew to Calypso and said, "Hello Calypso."

The said girl jumped a foot and drew her spade and held it in a defensive position. I raised my arm in surrender and watched as she lowered her 'weapon'. I introduced myself, "I am Perseus, God of water creatures, ice, time, loyalty, swordsmanship and the minor god of the wildlife."

She gaped at me for a minute before bowing before me. I hurriedly grasped her shoulders and picked her up and said, "Don't bow before me. I am not like those arrogant asses who sit in their thrones and ask everyone to bow before them."

She nodded but stared at me a bit fearfully. She asked, "S-so wh-why a-are y-you here?"

I waved my hand and said, "don't be afraid of me. About why I am here, I know you have a new visitor."

Her eyes widened and she looked away. Her shoulders began shaking but I stopped her and said, "I am not here to take him away."

She cupped her mouth in shock before she gave a wide smile. "His decision is not mine to take. But take care of him."

She nodded and was about to say something, but I continued, "You can offer him the choice to stay or leave as I know of your punishment, but know that the answer would most likely be no."

She nodded grimly and was about to say something _again_ but was interrupted as I spotted my half-brother walking -or should I say, _stumbling-_ towards us.

I gave Calypso a meaningful look and frisked myself off to the water and watched the interaction as Calypso talked to my half-brother and the potential saviour of Olympus. He didn't look like much, but he would save us unless he stays here and makes that traitor son of Hades the child of prophecy.

 _No that cannot happen. He needs to be reminded of what he will leave if he stays behind._

Not wanting to be as mist anymore, I flashed to Hephaestus and threatened, "He is in Ogygia. Go and tell him what he will lose if he stays," and when he just nodded, I continued, "Now."

He hurried off and flashed to Ogygia, hopefully to convince him to return.

With that done, I flashed back to my tent and was met by an unwanted visitor, Artemis.

I forced a smile and said, "Hello Artemis."

She replied back with a sweet smile that sent shivers down my back and said, "Dear Perseus, do you think I can ask you something?"

I nodded dumbly, entranced by her sweet smile. She continued smiling and reached out to me and caressed my cheek then… slapped me.

My cheeks stinged and I asked, "OW, what was that for?"

She shouted back, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! DO YOU MIND TELLING ME WHAT ZOE IS DOING HERE?"

I froze and asked, feigning innocence, "Zoe? You mean the dead huntress from that quest?"

Another slap.

"Don't talk about her like that," chided Artemis, "she is more valuable to me than any other huntress."

I nodded. I knew how close friends they were after hearing countless of Zoe's stories.

I simply said back, giving up on the act, "I saved her."

She looked at me in confusion and I sighed in exasperation and told her about how I saved her _both the times._ After she heard the explanation she said, "So you used _pepper spray_?"

I nodded and she laughed. After a few minutes, she calmed down and faced me (like she was ever facing away) and spoke, "Why didn't you tell me that she was alive? You know how close we were, and you stole her away. WHY?! Are you really that angry at me that you would go so far as to steal my best friend? Do you really want to isolate me from all my friends? First you leave me and then my best friends die and then I find that my best friend was stolen by my former best friend."

She continued ranting about what I did, and I just listened. After a few more moments, I hugged her, effectively shutting her up. She stayed frozen in shock while I hugged her. To be honest, I didn't mean for the hug to stay for too long and was just meant to be a shut-up gesture, but I couldn't pull back. I didn't want to pull back.

We stayed in the position for a long time before she wrapped her arms around my torso and began crying on my shoulder. I comforted her silently as she grieved over the loss of her ex-huntress.

Finally, she pulled herself together and tried to put on a stern façade but failed. I gave a small smile and she returned it and said, "Oh gods, I have missed this."

Confused, I looked at her expecting an answer. She blushed slightly, which made her look cute, and changed the topic to her dead (now alive) ex-huntress. She said, "Now are you going to tell me why Zoe is still here and not with me?"

I rubbed the back of my head and said, "She, um, she has to be with my army."

Her eyebrows rose at my statement and I continued, "She can come back to you after this war but if she is revealed alive then my half-brother won't feel the guilt and will give into Kronos' temptation."

She nodded in understanding and said, "Well then I'll bring my hunters over here. That way they can be with Zoe and train with your 'army'. It will also give us two time to be together."

I weighed the pros and cons before deciding on it and nodded in agreement.

She gave a smile and flashed out, probably back to her hunt but with women you never know.

 ***Time Skip* (The Battle of Labyrinth part)**

I watched as the forces clashed with each other. The monsters continuously coming out of the Labyrinth.

I glared at the screen. The camp wont last even a few minutes before they are overrun.

I flashed down to the Labyrinth, right next to Briares. I gazed at him in awe and wonder as I witnessed the last of the Hundred Handed Ones. _My first experience with a Hundred Handed Ones. I am so telling Delphin and mom._

I waved at Briares and watched as his face changed expressions, but I stopped him as I felt a presence nearby.

I crept silently to the side and watched Daedalus walk through the maze.

I crept back to Briares and said, "You want to help the campers?"

Watching his nod and his face turn into a determined expression, I said, "Follow me. I'll point you to a dude. Go to him and tell him you want to help the campers. He'll listen."

He nodded and was about to say something, but I flashed to the entrance of Labyrinth from the camp. I noticed the condition of the campers and silently muttered, " **I, Perseus, Son of Poseidon and Amphitrite, bless the campers with power and time for an undecided stretch.** "

The campers glowed with a whitish blue light before it vanished and from the looks of the campers, they didn't even notice my blessing. Suddenly a hellhound burst through the Labyrinth entrance and began attacking.

I flashed out before anybody could notice me and noticed my whole camp filled with the forgotten campers. I smiled like a father would smile over his child.

I grinned as I saw Briares finish off Kampê. I walked off knowing the outcome of this fight. It was the first important win for my half-brothers. I silently took off my blessing from the campers, though I doubt it would do much.

Suddenly, mist formed in front of me. I didn't need to say anything as the mist dissolved and I watched a boy with blonde hair face a river.

I heard him say, "I hope you are right Kronos."

With a jolt, I realised that I was watching the traitor son of Hermes. I tried flashing to the location, but I couldn't. It was blocked by serious magic. I watched as the boy jumped in the river.

A face appeared in front of the Iris message. Achilles.

He bowed before me and said, "Milord, as you can see, Luke has jumped into the river Styx and he will be able to survive it. I do not wish to watch this world burn and shrivel, so I require your assistance."

I nodded and said, "Don't worry Achilles. I know how to save the world. I just need to convince my uncle to do something for me."

 **A/N: Whew. I am exhausted. This chapter took me a week to work. You guys better review or else, I will stop updating. That's a threat because now I am working on not one but TWO fanfics, so be grateful. I know I am demanding but I expected a lot of reviews, but I only got one. This chapter is dedicated to Crest of Anubis, the only reviewer for the previous chapter. Also, I know you guys will ask why Perseus couldn't go in solid form if Hephaestus had met Percy in solid form. The answer is simple. Hephaestus is an Olympian and Perseus has the powers equivalent of an Olympian, but his status isn't Olympian. So, Hephaestus had the permission to visit in solid form and Perseus didn't.**


	17. Percy: The Throne Room

**Percy: The Throne Room**

I strolled over to my chariot, two beautiful hippocampi neighing as they sensed me come over. I petted them just as the ground beneath me shook. I gritted my teeth and looked around at the deserted underground tunnel I had been living at for so long.

My eyes glowed softly as I used time to reverse the tunnel. I got on my chariot and rushed out just as the tunnel began changing back to its original form.

The ground shook again as I rode the chariot to where Typhon was fighting against the Olympians. As much as I wanted to, I knew that I couldn't go to help my father against Oceanus or go to help my half-brother prepare against Kronos.

If Hades' spawn played the cards right then my half-brother would have a chance to stop the elimination of Western Civilisation.

"Perseus?"

I turned around and saw Artemis holding a silver bow, a pair of deer leading her chariot. I grinned as I unsheathed my sword, Stormy (A lame name I know but hey, blame my dad for naming it that) and shouted back, "Yeah."

A blast of fire brought us back to the fight as Hephaestus fired columns of fire towards Typhon who seemed unaffected. He rose his palm and swatted the air, hitting Apollo and Aphrodite. The two swivelled before gaining balance and resuming the attacks.

I dodged as Zeus charged his master bolt and shot it at Typhon. Typhon staggered before continuing forward. I rushed forward, jumping off the chariot and landing on Typhon's head or should I say, one of his heads.

As if sensing me, all the heads focused on me and their narrow eyes became narrower, but no head dared to attack, lest they bite their face.

I gave the heads a sloppy grin before slashing at the eyes. Blood spluttered out and covered my body as the head howled in pain. The howl was so great that my ears almost popped out of my skull. The howl left the gods dazed in pain.

Typhon, realising the leverage it now had, shot fire at the random direction, getting Dionysus who crashed down, probably somewhere in southern United States.

I jumped over another head and continued slashing the eyes. Unfortunately, Typhon wasn't stupid as he realised what I was doing and snarled before biting on his own face, getting me inside his mouth. The smell almost made me puke but I held it in and slashed on the inside.

Groans emitted from the mouth before fumes began emitting from the throat. My eyes widened as I teleported to my chariot which was flying around Typhon.

Zeus gave me a nod before shooting another master bolt at Typhon. Ares and Athena transformed their weapons into spears and attempted to attack Typhon but he simply exhaled air making the two fly back.

I sensed Percy drawing on my power and I slowly landed on the ground and said, harshly, "What is it? I am in a battle against Typhon so hurry up."

He replied, with surprising calmness, "I know and I am going to help you with it. Use the sea to stop Typhon. I tried to ask Dad but he said that he can't leave his palace to be destroyed. You are the only one who can help right now."

I felt slightly touched but I replied back, "I can't Percy. I have never used the domain to that level."

"If anyone can do it, its you."

"I'll try Percy."

I was about to come back but I sensed some hesitation from Percy as he said, "Wait. Um… do you think you could get some help from the cyclops?"

I laughed softly and said, "You are pitying Tyson, aren't you?"

He retraced his steps, "No… no… its just… he has fought battles too and I feel bad that he has to stay at the back while the others are fighting."

"I'll get their help if I am able to get the water to listen to me."

I cut off the connection and rushed off to the sea. Artemis flew next to me and asked, "What are you doing?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Trying something crazy."

She patted my back and said, "So nothing out of the ordinary?"

I mock laughed before turning serious and said, "I am going to try controlling the sea. I don't know if it will work."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked at Artemis who seemed to be holding something back but she forced a smile and said, "I know you can do it."

I gave her a grin as I watched her fly back to the fight. I turned to the sea and closed my eyes, focusing solely on the water in the sea.

I felt the molecules and I tried to control it but something- or rather somebody- was holding it back. A woman with raven silky straight hair popped out, a shell in her hand as her icy blue eyes glared at me.

"Who are you? How dare you try to control me?"

 _Me?_ I replied back, "You are the nymph of this sea?"

"Well aren't you smart?" she retorted sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and said, "I don't have time for this. I am sorry for trying to control your waters, but I need to. This is the only way to stop Typhon."

Her eyes softened but she shook her head and said, "I am sorry but I can't. Only Poseidon can control my waters."

"What about his son?"

Recognition dawned in her eyes as her mouth formed an O. "P-Perseus?"

I nodded and said, "May I?"

She bowed and nodded and flickered out, just as power flooded my system. I gasped out as I felt the control of the entire water in her river. I took the reins and charged right at Typhon, surprising the Olympians. I stopped right in front of Typhon, my sword pointing right at him.

Once all his heads were focused on me, I focused on the river. Typhon shot a column of fire, only to be met with a wave of water. Steam erupted from the location as I moved to another side. Typhon shook his head, disturbed by the steam.

I shot another wave of water at Typhon, confusing Typhon. Using the distraction as advantage, Zeus shot another Master bolt at Typhon. I used the water, right as Typhon stepped in it, and pulled him in it.

A group of Cyclops emerged, led by none other than Tyson, who cheered, "PEANUT BUTTER!"

The other cyclops followed his strange cheer and began charging towards Typhon, holding him down. Chains they had brought lashed out, striking and holding Typhon down.

I changed my form to resemble Poseidon and my sword shifted to a trident. I threw my trident which impaled in Typhon's throat. Golden blood, immortal ichor, spewed from the wound, making a waterfall taller than a skyscraper. The trident flew back to my hand.

The other gods struck with renewed force. Ares rode in and stabbed Typhon in the nose. Artemis shot the monster in the eye with a dozen silver arrows. Apollo shot a blazing volley of arrows and set the monster's loincloth on fire. And Zeus kept pounding the giant with lightning, until finally, slowly, the water rose, wrapping Typhon like a cocoon, and he began to sink under the weight of the chains. Typhon bellowed in agony, thrashing with such force that waves sloshed the Jersey shore, soaking five-story buildings and splashing over the George Washington Bridge-but down he went as my dad opened a special tunnel for him at the bottom of the river-an endless waterslide that would take him straight to Tartarus. The giant's head went under in a seething whirlpool, and he was gone.

I grinned as Artemis landed to my side, panting from the excessive force. I looked around as the Olympians looked tired and exhausted.

I extended my hand to Artemis and said, "As much as I would like for us to stay here and take a break, I am afraid we can't waste anymore time here. We need to hurry to Olympus."

She nodded as she gripped my arm and we both got on my chariot and rushed towards Manhattan. Towards my possible end.

 **A/N: Finally got this chapter done. Author's block is gone now. This story will be updated from now on. Before you ask, there will be several more chapters in this fanfiction.**


	18. Percy: The Fall

**Percy: The Fall**

We rushed to Olympus as fast as we could, which was super-fast considering we were gods. If we had any mortals, then they would have been blown to bits.

Artemis kept holding my hands but I didn't protest. I liked it. A strong wave of power hit the chariot, making it wobble. I struggled to keep my balance while Artemis just stood there, completely unfazed.

"A hunter's advantage. Be prepared for every terrain," she said as she stifled her laughter.

Rolling my eyes, I landed the chariot at the edge of Olympus and hurried off. Grabbing Artemis' hand again, I pulled both of us fast towards the throne room.

 _Chaos help up if he has already killed Percy._

I pushed open the throne room and watched as Luke grabbed the knife Percy was giving to him. I really wanted to run and stop him but something about the boy told me that he wasn't really planning to attack. Maybe it was the blue eyes or the posture but he seemed to be innocent. A vulnerable kid who was afraid but brave.

Artemis stalked forward, no doubt to stop Luke but I stopped her with an arm in front of her. She seemed shocked but noticing my tension, relaxed and stepped to my side, our shoulders brushing.

Luke took a deep breath before he unlatched the side straps of his armour, exposing a small bit of his skin just under his left arm, a place that would be very hard to hit. With difficulty, he stabbed himself. It wasn't a deep cut, but Luke howled. His eyes glowed like lava. The throne room shook, throwing me off my feet. An aura of energy surrounded Luke, growing brighter and brighter. I looked on as the mortal body burst into fire.

Time froze, literally as I realised that we were late. Kronos had been restored to his immortal form. His eyes, burning with hatred, landed on me and I, involuntarily, stepped back.

He rose his arm and the scythe from the burning hearth flew to his arm. I screamed as I charged with my sword drawn. I had to stall till I could weaken Kronos for the Olympians to stop him completely.

I slashed at his torso but he simply stepped back before swinging his scythe at me. I ducked under it and jabbed at his side. Ichor splashed as my sword made a cut on his side.

Kronos staggered back as I quickly whirled and kicked his feet, making him stumble to the ground. I tried to take off his head but he dodged as he crawled to the side before jumping up.

I hopped back as Kronos mocked, "You foolish puny god. Don't you know the prophecy? Only cursed blade can kill me. And you little sword isn't cursed. Now let me make it easy and finish you."

He swung his scythe at me and I jumped over it. He had anticipated it as he kicked me right in the stomach, making me fly and crash into the door. The door shattered to pieces, covering me in the debris.

He walked forwards, swinging his scythe here and there. I groaned as I removed the pieces off of me. He laughed as he jumped over the destruction, swinging in mid-air as he slashed my stomach.

Instantly, a huge loss of power erupted within me, making me step back. His scythe glowed as it absorbed my power. I growled and jumped towards him, feigning a strike to his left. As expected, he went to defend and as he did, I punched him on the face. He faltered, giving me an opportunity.

I slashed at his right thigh and face, getting him to howl in pain. I struck forward, right through his stomach. He grabbed the blade and pulled, making me lose my sword. He took it out, ichor leaking out of his stomach.

Defenseless, I watched as he threw my sword to the side. He charged at me, his eyes threatening to kill me. I dodged his scythe and crawled away from Kronos. He attacked again as I ducked under the blade. The wall behind me burst making me fall to the floor.

I jumped up instantly, spotting Percy next to the body of Luke. Anaklusmos, in pen form, in his pocket. I sprinted to him, Kronos following me, as I jumped over the hearth and drew Riptide from his pocket.

Right at the moment, Kronos sliced my back making me fly forward, Riptide still in my hand. I struggled to my foot as I felt pure evil sensation emit from near me. I looked to my side as I saw a hole.

"Ethan Nakamura fell right into Tartarus. It was meant for the sea spawn but no matter. He will be down there soon. As will you."

Kronos rushed at me. I dodged and struck right at his face, making his face glow bright red as the cursed blade worked its magic. I began slicing him all around his body, the time block near us weakening.

I kicked him on the face as he fell next to Tartarus. He sneered at me but his eyes showed fear and pain. I slowly walked to him, Riptide in my hand. Once I was in front of him, I lowered Riptide.

Big mistake.

He took the weapon nearest to him, my sword Stormy and stabbed me right through my stomach. My eyes widened as I stumbled to the edge of the hole. He grinned and kicked my knee, snapping it as I fell back, right into the hole.

I grabbed the edge of the pit, my hands grabbing Riptide. I tried to pull myself up but Kronos came, a cruel smile on his face as he saw me hanging on the edge.

He said, cheerfully, "I said you would be dead, didn't I?"

I panted, but I replied, "And I said not on my watch." With that, I pulled up with power, stabbing Riptide through Kronos' stomach.

His eyes widened as his whole body covered in flames, slowly turning into ash and dust. He howled again but the voice drowned out as I dropped into the pit, my last thought being, _Oh fuck, Arty's gonna kill me when I return._

 **A/N: Yeah, finally got the prophecy moving. It might take me some time to get another chapter but this story going to get moving (finally).**


	19. Artemis: Fates and awards

_**Artemis: Fates and awards**_

I could have sworn that Perseus was right next to me when we entered the Throne Room. One second, he was right here and the next he was gone and so was Kronos. I extended my senses, but I was unable to sense either of them.

11 flashes next to me made me aware of the remaining Olympians. As the Gods took in the damage, I surveyed the damage. No throne was affected seriously and could be easily repaired. The doors had been blasted as was the ground on several places. At the corner was a pit that led right down to… _Tartarus._

"Percy," Poseidon, my uncle, said in awe, "What… What is this?"

He turned, finally facing us Olympians and said, his voice cracking, "We need a shroud. A shroud for the son of Hermes."

The time stopped, not literally but figuratively as everyone stared at the fallen demigod. No one said anything. Not because we didn't have the words. No. It was because we couldn't speak.

A bright flash entered the door and materialised into the three fates. They stared at Percy the whole time while they walked to the fallen demigod's body and picked it up.

 _It is done,_ I heard them say. I tried to shrink into the throne, but they turned to me and gave me a brief vision. Perseus was sprinting and behind him was a huge shadow of a monster. Suddenly I was there with him helping him up. Then we were kissing. Then I was being pushed out of a door. All of this happened in less than a second.

We Olympians watched as the Fates held a snippet of blue yarn and showed it to Percy. Realisation flashed through his eyes as his body relaxed a bit. They gathered up Luke's body, now wrapped in a white and-green shroud, and began carrying it out of the throne room.

"Wait," Hermes said.

The messenger god was dressed in his classic outfit of white Greek robes, sandals, and helmet. The wings of his helm fluttered as he walked. I heard the two snakes curled around his caduceus muttering, _Luke, poor Luke._

Hermes unwrapped Luke's face and kissed his forehead. He murmured some words in Ancient Greek, "You have made me proud son. May you reach the Elysium."

He took a deep breath and said, "Farewell." Then he nodded and allowed the Fates to carry away his son's body.

As they left, I thought about the prophecy. _Titan of time rises, Sacrificing the time god, To the worst hell._ The Titan of Time was Kronos and he had sacrificed Perseus, the Time God, also my best friend. The worst hell filled my mind with dread as I thought about the visions I saw when the Fates looked at me.

I tuned out after the fates left, only looking at my Hunters but my mind was focused on something else. Or rather someone else. A blue blur garnered my attention as I looked at the sky where a bright blue flag was flying.

Ignoring it, I set about repairing my throne and the cracks on the floor. Looking around, I excused myself to the pit and felt immense evil power from it. I spotted Stormy near the edge and I picked it up. The sword vibrated as I held it. I flashed it to my palace, deciding to look at it later.

After we had repaired Olympus so that it looked decent, we took our spots at our thrones. I disregarded the whole meeting, only speaking when Thalia had been called up to receive her awards.

Finally, we reached to the 'Saviour' of Olympus who stepped forward nervously. First, he bowed to Zeus. Then, he knelt at Poseidon's feet.

"Rise, my son," Poseidon said. He stood uneasily.

"A great hero must be rewarded," Poseidon said. "Is there anyone here who would deny that my son is deserving?"

We looked at each other, each of us knowing that he deserved it and he had earned it. Plus having a new god would make us more in tune to the modern world.

"The Council agrees," Zeus said, "Percy Jackson, you will have one gift from the gods."

He hesitated, "Any gift?"

Zeus nodded grimly, "I know what you will ask. The greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on a mortal hero in many centuries, but, Perseus Jackson—if you wish it—you shall be made a god. Immortal. Undying. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time."

I stared at him, stunned, "Um… a god?"

Zeus rolled his eyes, "A dim-witted god, apparently. But yes. With the consensus of the entire Council, I can make you immortal. Then I will have to put up with you forever."

"Hmm," Ares mused, "that means I can smash him to a pulp as often as I want, and he'll just keep coming back for more. I like this idea."

"I approve as well," Athena said, though she wasn't exactly looking at the son of Poseidon.

He looked back and pondered for what seemed like a long time till he replied back, "No."

"No?" Zeus said. "You are… turning down our generous gift?" There was a dangerous edge to his voice, like a thunderstorm about to erupt.

"I'm honoured and everything," he said, hurriedly, "don't get me wrong. It's just… I've got a lot of life left to live. I'd hate to peak in my sophomore year."

We glared at him, half-heartedly. "I do want a gift, though," he said, "Do you promise to grant my wish?"

Zeus thought about this, "If it is within our power."

"It is," he replied, "And it's not even difficult. But I need your promise on the River Styx."

"What?" Dionysus cried, "You don't trust us?"

"Someone once told me," he said, looking at Hades, "you should always get a solemn oath."

Hades shrugged, "Guilty."

"Very well!" Zeus growled, "In the name of the Council, we swear by the River Styx to grant your reasonable request as long as it is within our power."

The other gods muttered assent. Thunder boomed, shaking the throne room. The deal was made.

"From now on, I want you to properly recognize the children of the gods," I said. "All the children . . . of all the gods."

"Percy," Poseidon said, kindness in his voice, "what exactly do you mean?"

"Kronos couldn't have risen if it hadn't been for a lot of demigods who felt abandoned by their parents," he said, "They felt angry, resentful, and unloved, and they had a good reason."

Zeus's royal nostrils flared, "You dare accuse—"

"No more undetermined children," he said, "I want you to promise to claim your children—all your demigod children—by the time they turn thirteen. They won't be left out in the world on their own at the mercy of monsters. I want them claimed and brought to camp so they can be trained right and survive."

"Now, wait just a moment," Apollo said, but Percy was on a roll.

"And the minor gods," he paused, "Nemesis, Hecate, Morpheus, Janus, Hebe—they all deserve a general amnesty and a place at Camp Half-Blood. Their children shouldn't be ignored. Calypso and the other peaceful Titan-kind should be pardoned too. And Hades—"

"Are you calling me a minor god?" Hades bellowed, anger in his voice.

"No, my lord," he amended quickly, "But your children should not be left out. They should have a cabin at camp. Nico has proven that. No unclaimed demigods will be crammed into the Hermes cabin anymore, wondering who their parents are. They'll have their own cabins, for all the gods. And no more pact of the Big Three. That didn't work anyway. You've got to stop trying to get rid of powerful demigods. We're going to train them and accept them instead. All children of the gods will be welcome and treated with respect. That is my wish."

I had to agree with his reasoning. Perfect reasons. If the others had kept in touch with their children and champions, then Kronos would never have risen. The stupid prophecy would never have been released and Perseus and I could have been as solid as a… concrete wall?

Zeus snorted, "Is that all?"

"Percy," Poseidon said, "you ask much. You presume much."

"I hold you to your oath," He retorted, finger pointed at us, "All of you."

We gave him steely looks, all except for me and Athena. Athena shifted forwards and alleged, "The boy is correct. We have been unwise to ignore our children. It proved a strategic weakness in this war and almost caused our destruction. Percy Jackson, I have had my doubts about you, but perhaps-" she looked at her daughter standing behind Percy, "perhaps I was mistaken. I move that we accept the boy's plan."

"Humph," Zeus said. "Being told what to do by a mere child. But I suppose . . ."

"All in favour," Hermes said. All of us raised our hands and agreed to his requests. He turned to walk away but Poseidon shouted, "Honour Guard!"

Immediately the Cyclopes came forward and made two lines from the thrones to the door, an aisle for Percy to walk on. They came to attention.

"All hail, Perseus Jackson," the general of Olympian armies said, "Hero of Olympus… and my big brother!"

Everyone left and silence erupted in the entire throne room. "Daughter, where is the sea spawn?" Zeus asked, looking around.

I looked away slightly, not meeting his eyes, "In Tartarus."

 **A/N: I am back. And here is the continuation. Sorry if you expected Perseus but this chapter was the starter for the next part of prophecy. He should come in the next chapter, but I haven't planned it out yet. Review and maybe I'll be able to write the next chapter sooner.**


	20. Artemis: Quest to Pit

_**Artemis: Quest to Pit**_

There was a pin drop silence after the declaration. I looked at the others. Considering how I had come with Perseus and how he was in Tartarus with no evidence pointing to Kronos, it was very easy that I could be blamed for sending him there.

"What?" Poseidon asked, his voice scary calm. His eyes had turned from bright green to dark green, hinting that a tornado or hurricane was hitting somewhere.

"He's in Tartarus," I replied, trying to be as confident as I could be.

Poseidon gripped his trident hard but didn't make any moves or say any statements.

"Artemis how do you know of this?" Zeus asked, his voice hiding the cheeriness and joy of Perseus gone.

I opened my mouth to say something, but the hearth burst into flames and out of it stepped out a little girl with red hair. Her form shimmered into that of a 20-year-old lady as she said, "How about I show you?"

Without waiting for a reply, fire from the hearth blazed higher as it formed images of what had happened after Perseus and I had reached.

 ***Time Skip***

I tore my eyes off the fire and stared at my feet. Perseus had indeed fallen into Tartarus but he had still managed to take down Kronos.

The fire dissolved into the hearth, leaving the goddess standing in the middle. Zeus shook his head off of what he had seen and asked, "How do you know of what happened during that?"

Hestia simply smiled and said, "The fire still glows even when the time is stopped."

Zeus looked confused so Athena piped in, "She means that when they were fighting, the hearth was still blazing so she could see what was happening."

Poseidon stood up, and pointed his trident at Hestia, "So why did you not save Perseus?"

"I couldn't even if I wanted to. I could only see what was happening, but I couldn't move. Also, the prophecy would have not come to pass if I saved him and you know that if you mess with the prophecy then it messes back with you."

Poseidon sat down with a huff, but his eyes still glowed dark green. Zeus coughed getting attention from everyone.

Zeus or my father opened his mouth, "For now, we should enjoy the victory by a party. After the party shall we decide how we can save the sea spawn from Tartarus."

He flashed out followed by Hera. The other Olympians got up and flashed away as well. I walked to the pit and looked around.

Materialising a paper, I wrote down, ' _Olympians, if you find this, then I have jumped in Tartarus to rescue my best friend. Do not send anyone else to rescue us as we will find ourselves a way out.'_

I sent it to my temple where my hunters were resting and jumped straight into the pit.

 **A/N: Sorry but this was just an introduction chapter to the second part. There will be more chapters where I will get Pertemis. From here on, the Pertemis part will be much more.**


	21. AN

**This story is complete. Watch out for the sequel coming out as soon as I write the first chapter. If you got any ideas, review and I'll see if it is good and then I will put it up.**

 **-TidalMoon2003**


End file.
